La Triste Historia de un Amor
by Alejandra Grandchester
Summary: Candy Andrew es una tímida solitaria y enfermiza joven siempre se encuentra sola en algún rincón de su colegio pero todo cambiara cuando conozca a Terrence Grancdchester. Únanse a un mundo de aventuras y a una Triste historia de amor. Una especie de adaptación de clannad pero diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**La Triste Historia de un Amor **

**Capítulo 1**

Candy Andrew es la única hija de Albert y Karen Andrew. Es de cabellera rubia y un poco rizada sus ojos son de color verde-azulosos clarísimos y de piel blanca como la nieve tiene 17 años de edad ella se parece muchísimo a su padre ya que él también tiene el cabello rubio y su piel igual es blanca como la suya él tiene la edad de 40 años mientras que su esposa es de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos azules su piel es un poco más morena y tiene 38 años.

Candy es una chica muy enfermiza desde nacimiento y en el colegio es una chica solitaria, era un 15 de enero del 2005 y ella se alistaba para ir al colegio su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca con cuello, un chaleco color azul marino, un suéter de color amarillo, una minifalda azul marino que le llegaba a medio muslo, unas calcetas blancas y unos zapatos cafés. Ella se encontraba en último año de colegio.

Cuando iba entrando al colegio una pelota se estampo contra ella tirándola al suelo.

-Hayy…-cayó al piso

-Lo siento… ¿estás bien?-le dijo un joven rubio y de ojos azul cielo y traía su uniforme del colegio que era una camisa blanca, un suéter amarillo, un pantalón azul y zapatos cafés.

-Si gracias –levantándose

-Eres de ultimo año verdad?- pregunto

-Sí y tú? –le contesto

-Igual ¿Cómo te llamas? y en qué salón te encuentras? -curioso

-Candy Andrew y en el salón C y tú?-

-Anthony Brower y estoy en el salón F- le contesto algo decepcionado por ver q no estaría con esa linda chica- bueno me voy hasta luego- se despidió

- Eh? Si adiós- y se marchó a su saló

Empezaron las clases y llego el receso y como de costumbre Candy se encontraba sola bajo la sombra de un árbol comiéndose su pan favorito en eso llego alguien y le hablo.

-Hola me puedo sentar junto a ti hermosa pecosa- al escuchar esto ella alzo la vista y vio al chico que le hablo era un muchacho de cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros ojos azul zafiro alto y muy atractivo

- Si adelante- le dijo y siguió comiendo y él se sentó

-¿cómo te llamas pecosa? -dijo mirándola

-Candy… Candy Andrew ¿y tú?- sonrojada-

- Terrence Grandchester… Terry para ti pequeña –le dijo con galantería- y ¿por qué estás tan sola?

- No tengo amigos ni amigas nadie me quiere hablar- declaro con pesar-

- Que mal linda-dijo triste- Candy ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- pregunto con sinceridad

- Eh? Si –feliz –gracias… Terry- le regalo la sonrisa más bella que Terry jamás en su vida había visto y se quedó anonado.

**Holas chicas este es mi primer fic espero y se de su agrado sé que el capítulo es corto pero tratare de subir los otros capítulos lo más seguido posible ya que voy a la preparatoria en la tarde y mi tiempo es escaso pero tratare de siempre tener un tiempo para escribir este fanfic ya la historia está gravada en mi cabeza y ya todo está calculado. Como es mi primer fic pues aun no agarro mucha experiencia con esto pero gracias por leerme. Hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Triste Historia de Amor **

** Capítulo 2 **

Terry era un chico se podría decir que rebelde y muy serio casi no tiene amigos en ocasiones su mirada es triste y vacía pues él tenía una triste historia. Su mama se murió en un accidente cuando tenía cinco años y se quedó solo con su papa quien por la tristeza de haber perdido a su único amor se hundió en el alcohol y esto provoco que padre e hijo tuvieran una mala relación. Terry tenía un sueño pero se vio truncado por la culpa de su padre ya que en una pelea entre los dos su padre lo lanzo hacia una ventana lastimándole el hombro derecho su sueño era ser basquetbolista pero debido a esta lesión que recibió le es imposible levantar el brazo hasta arriba. El casi nunca llega a su casa pero hay ocasiones en las que va solo para cerciorarse de que su padre este bien.

-Ya llegue- dijo entrando-viejo ¿estas hay? –Dijo entrando a la sala donde encontró a su padre tirado en el suelo borracho y dormido y alrededor de el botellas de alcohol bacías- no tienes remedio. ¡Me largo de aquí! – saliendo enojado.

Por mucho que lo intentaba tan solo ver a su padre borracho recuerda aquella pelea en la que se lastimo el brazo, cuando no estaba en su casa se iba al departamento de su mejor amigo Anthony quien tenía una historia distinta a la de él. Pues Anthony venia de un pueblo y se cambió a la ciudad por las oportunidades que había, él tenía a ambos padres una hermana que tenía 12 años, el también vio su sueño truncado él quería ser futbolista pero tuvo una pelea con el capitán del club y lo echaron. Él era su mejor amigo y compañero de clases el sabia todos sus sentimientos y para nada le incomodara que durmiera con él.

Toc. Toc. Toc. Sonó la puerta del departamento.

-seguro es Terry- abre la puerta- sabía que eras tú entra – dejándolo pasar.

-Gracias Tony- entrando- lamento molestarte a estas horas- sentándose en una silla

-No te preocupes aquí eres bienvenido cuando quieras y a la hora que gustes- sentándose a lado de él.

-Gracias- dijo quedándose serio Tony sabia porque esa seriedad.

-Vamos a dormir mañana hay clases- dijo levantándose

-Si –dijo sin ánimos pero al recordar a aquella pecosa se le subió el ánimo y se fueron a dormir-

Al día siguiente llegaron Terry y Tony a su salón y al llegar se encontraban allí Susana y Eliza las gemelas que eran muy allegadas con los dos amigos.

-hola muchachos-dijo Susana

-Hola Susy- contesto Tony

-hola- dijo Terry

-Muchachos ya decidieron a que club se van a meter este año recuerden que deben unirse a uno-dijo Eliza

-Es cierto bueno pues yo me iré al mismo que Terry- contesto Tony.

-Y tu Terry a cual-dijo Susana pero no recibió respuesta- ¿Terry? Terry ¡Terry!- grito enfadada.

-EH? ¿Qué pasa Susana?-enfadado

-Te pregunte que a cual club te meterías- aun enojada

-No lo sé-respondió cortante y Eliza noto que miraba fijo a un lugar por la ventana y se acercó a ver que veía.

-Vaya vaya Terry quien es ella- dijo mirando a Candy

-Es una amiga que hice ayer su nombre es Candy- y Tony y Susana también se acercaron

-Ha ella yo también la conozco- dijo recordando

-Preséntenla se ve buena chica- declaro Susy.

-Claro que si vamos- dijo Tony y bajaron a verla cuando llegaron Candy se encontraba con dos muchachas-Candy hola- saludo

-Anthony hola- contesto Candy

-Hola pecosita- dijo Terry con burla

-Terry mi nombre es Candy no pecosita- enojada

-Mira Candy ellas son Eliza y Susana son gemelas-dijo señalándolas eran gemelas pero no se parecían- chicas ella es Candy- dijo Tony

-mucho gusto- dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo

-Igualmente- contesto Candy- ha cierto ellas son Annie y Patty son mis amigas.

- mucho gusto- dijeron Tony, Terry, Susana y Eliza

-El gusto es nuestro-contestaron las chicas-

-Y que hacen aquí chicas-dijo Terry-

-Estábamos pensando a que club meternos este año ninguno nos llama la atención- dijo Candy- queríamos entrar al club de teatro pero fue clausurado por falta de integrantes- finalizo triste.

-Ya veo nosotros pensábamos en lo mismo- dijo Terry como si en realidad le interesara meterse a un club.

- Ya se tengo una idea- dijo Susana- hay que revivir el club de teatro – emocionada

-No es tan fácil Susana-le dijo Terry- somos siete personas pero se necesita un profesor que nos tutele el club, un consejero y quien sabe que otras personas-y todos se pusieron tristes al ver que Terry tenía razón

-Ya se- dijo Candy- tal vez el maestro de Literatura Roberth Hattaway nos quiera ayudar como consejero, pero el tutor… -dijo pensativa

-Oigan escuche su plática y creo que les puedo ayudar- dijo una mujer joven- yo solía ser la tutora de este club hace algunos años pero como dijeron por la falta de estudiantes todo termino-triste- yo soy la profesora de música y arte mi nombre es Margaret Hamilton

-En verdad nos apoyara profesora-dijo Candy emocionada-

-Claro que si- contesto.

**Hola chicas gracias por sus mensajes y apoyo que me dan, Como pueden ver explique la historia de Terry sé que es algo triste pero es necesario que sea así. También puse a Susana y a Eliza pero tranquilícense nadie se interpondrá en esta historia entre Candy y Terry. En un ponto de la historia algunas querrán ahorcarme hasta no poder más pero quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase prometo un final feliz para esta historia. Este capítulo como ven fue más largo como ven casi Candy y Terry no se hablan mucho pero gracias a este proyecto de revivir el club de teatro el amor va a florecer. Bueno eso es todo. Nos leemos .**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Triste Historia de un Amor **

**Capítulo 3**

Después de hablar y convencer al profesor Hattaway de ser su consejero y fueran a la dirección para pedir permiso para reanudar la actividad de ese club y al tener todo lo necesario fueron aceptados.

Ahora se encontraban en el club celebrando y el profesor Hattaway les comunico lo siguiente

-Como todos saben en mayo se realiza un festival por la primavera y todos los clubs hacen una presentación de algo y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo por lo que les pondré trabajo a todos… -iba a continuar pero alguien toco la puerta y lo interrumpió- pase

-Buenos días mi nombre es Archie y él es mi hermano Stear y nos queremos unir a este club-pregunto un joven de cabellos castaños claros de ojos color azul y su hermano era de cabello negro y ojos de un azul marino con lentes

-Claro pasen-dijo Robert- bien ahora somos más necesito a tres personas para que se encarguen de las luces- continuo

-Nosotras ayudaremos- dijeron las gemelas- nuestro padre se dedica a esto así que podremos ayudar- explicaron

- Yo también me apunto- dijo Stear- me gustan ese tipo de cosas- declaro

-Bien ahora quienes se harán cargo del escenario-

-Yo ayudo en eso- dijo Anthony

-Yo también- Dijo Archie

-Bien con ustedes es suficiente-les dijo- faltan los vestuarios-

-Nosotras nos encargaremos- se apresuraron a decir Annie y Patty que eran hermanas.

-Ahora solo falta la obra así que ustedes dos se encargaran- señalando a Candy y a Terry-Para mañana deben al menos una idea de que obra se realizara ¿Entendido?-

-Si- contestaron los dos

Después de eso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para empezar con los preparativos.

-Terry hay que buscar la obra- dijo Candy

-Sí que te parece si lo hacemos en tu casa pecosa-

-Terry mi nombre es Candy y pues en mi casa está bien-contestó Candy enfadada

-Bien nos vemos en la salida afuera de la escuela- dijo Terry y se marcho

Candy siguió con sus clases ahora ya no se sentía tan sola pues Annie y Patty eran sus nuevas amigas. No sabía por qué pero se sentía atraída de alguna manera por Terry cuando se encontraba cerca de el su Corazón se agitaba y se ponía nerviosa.

Por otro lado Terry se saltó las clases que quedaban y se encontraba acostado en bajo la sombra de un árbol y se preguntaba por qué aquella niña que acababa de conocer le llamaba tanto la atención. Él iba a cumplir 20 años en ese mes pues había repetido dos veces el último año pues no mostraba gran interés por el estudio sin embargo ese año se estaba esforzando un poco.

Ya era la salida y Candy esperaba a Terry pues ya hacia media hora de que se habían acabado.

-Candy perdón tuve un percance- dijo agitado

-Si no te preocupes, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Candy con una sonrisa que idiotizo a Terry.

-Claro- contestaron y empezaron a caminar- dime Candy ¿tus padres están en casa?- pregunto

-Si allí están mi mama en la parte de abajo tiene una panadera y mi papa era beisbolista pero ahora también se dedica a la panadería-le conto Candy

-Ya veo y ¿eres hija única?- siguió preguntando pues quería conocerla a fondo-

-Si soy la única hija por lo tanto soy la consentida-le contesto Candy luego le pregunto-Terry ¿Cuántos años tienes?- con esa pregunta Terry se puso nervioso

-Pues… yo tengo… 19 años y el 28 de este mes es mi cumpleaños número 20- dijo inseguro- ¿y tú hermosa cuando y cuantos años cumples?-

- Así que cumplirás 20… bueno no tengo por qué juzgarte- dijo sonrojada por como la llamo Terry- ah sí y cumplo años el 7 de mayo y voy a cumplir 18-contesto mirándolo

-Sabes Candy eh reprobado el último año dos veces y pienso este año salir del colegio pero aun no me decido que estudiar después- dijo pensativo

-No te preocupes no tienes por qué darme explicaciones Terry… y yo tampoco sé que estudiar- le aclaro y luego pregunto- Terry ¿y tu familia?- esa pregunta ensombreció el rostro de Terry

-No tiene sentido que te platique de ella Candy mejor apresurémonos a llegar a tu casa-dijo poniendo fin a la conversación y tomo a Candy de la mano y acelero el paso. En unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Candy.

-Llegamos mira Terry esta es la panadería de mis padres- mostrándosela y Terry la observo detenidamente- ¿Quieres un pan? Toma el que más se te apetezca- le dijo Candy

-Bueno- dijo Terry y tomo una dona cubierta de chocolate y al momento de morderla se dio cuenta de que estaba rellena de chocolate y el sabor lo embrujo- esta deliciosa- dijo devorando la pobre dona.

-Me alegro que te guste las hace mi papa y mira estos los hiso mi mama- dijo señalándole unos panques de chocolate y Terry tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca y su cara era indescifrable pues el sabor de ese pan era tan delicioso que lo había paralizado- Terry ¿pasa algo? – pregunto preocupada

-Candy esto es delicioso- dijo muy satisfecho

-Lo es ven te presentare a mis padre- dijo abriendo una puerta que conducía a unas escaleras y Candy lo guio hasta donde se encontraban sus padres- Ya llegue- dijo Candy y de inmediato salió su madre

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?- pregunto su madre de una manera muy dulce

-Muy bien mami ¿y mi papa?- pregunto y en una milésima de segundo apareció su padre

-¡Candy! ¿Cómo está mi princesa? ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?-pregunto dándole un gigantesco abrazo.

Mientras tanto Terry solo observaba esa escena pues Candy tenía la familia que el siempre deseo tener…

**Hola chicas volví aquí está el capítulo 3 y les agradezco a todas por sus reviews y la verdad no sé por qué se borran pero bueno gracias por su apoyo y por supuesto que no piensa abandonar esta historia. Bueno nos leemos luego bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Triste Historia de un Amor.**

**Capítulo 4**

Después de unos segundos Candy recordó que Terry se encontraba con ella y se separó del abrazo de su padre y se acercó a Terry quien tenía una triste mirada.

-Mama, papa él es Terrence Grandchester y es un amigo mío del colegio- dijo Candy presentándolos- Terry él es mi papa Albert y ella mi mama Karen- dijo y la madre de Terry se acercó a saludarlo.

-Bienvenido Terrence- dándole un abrazo que el correspondió- me alegra conocer a un amigo de mi hija- con una sonrisa sincera

-Gracias señora- dijo Terry

-Karen… llámame Karen nada más- le aclaro

-Está bien Karen-

-Albert no piensas saludar a la visita- le reclamo Karen pues el padre de Candy se quedó allí para observando a Terry de arriba para abajo

-Claro…-dijo y se le acerco- mucho gusto Terrence puedes llamarme Albert ya que cualquier amigo de mi hija es mi amigo-dijo amable

-Gracias pueden llamarme Terry así me llama todo el mundo- contesto Terry

-Bien Candy ¿van a hacer alguna cosa?- pregunto Karen

-Cierto no recordaba-dijo Candy- es que logramos revivir el club de teatro y a nosotros nos tocó escoger la obra- les explico

-Ya entiendo Albert por qué no les ayudas a los muchachos en lo que yo preparo la comida-propuso Karen- al fin tú tienes obras teatrales y les serás de mucha ayuda-

-Bien pero ¿y la panadería? – dijo Albert

-Yo me encargo ahora vayan- replico

Y así el padre de Candy los llevo a una pequeña biblioteca que tenían en casa y les mostro varias obras de teatro que tenía.

-¿Cuantos integrantes tienen en el club?- pregunto Albert

-Somos siete… nueve contando al profesor Hattaway y a la profesora Margaret- dijo Terry

- Ya veo son muy pocos- dijo preocupado

-El profesor nos dijo que no importaba si modificábamos la obra lo que importa es hacer una obra-aclaro Candy-

-Bien pues primero escojan una obra y luego nos hacemos cargo de la modificación en cuanto a los personajes y claro que mi hija sea la protagonista- dijo Albert amenazante

-Papa no es necesario que yo sea la protagonista- dijo Candy sonrojada

Después de una discusión de padre e hija en la que él se empañaba en que ella fuera la protagonista de la obra y ella le decía que no era necesario que ella fuera la protagonista y Terry nada más observaba la escena divertido. Comenzaron a escoger la obra pero no se decidían.

-Muchachos llevan más de una hora escogiendo la obra ya apúrense – dijo Albert con cara de fastidio.

-Oye Terry…- dijo Candy ignorando por completo a su padre- ¿y si hacemos esta?- dijo mostrándole la obra de Romeo y Julieta

-Me parece buena idea pecas digo Candy- dijo lleno de vergüenza

-¿Pecas?- pregunto Albert

-eh? Si en un apodo que me puso Terry- dijo Albert se quedó callado y al rato comenzó a reír- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo desconcertada

-Pecosa te queda bien el apodo- dijo riéndose- vaya Terry tienes buena imaginación… pecosa- riéndose como si se fuera a morir y Terry también comenzó a reírse solo Candy estaba seria y enojada.

-Chicos ya está la comida- dijo Karen entrando- ¿de qué se ríen? y ¿por qué no te estas riendo tú también Candy?- pregunto curiosa

-Mami, Terry y mi papa me llamaron pecosa-se quejó Candy y por arte de magia Albert y Terry se callaron

-Haber ya dejen a mi niña en paz no la molesten y si no es mucha molestia la comida se enfría- dijo molesta pues no le gustaba que se burlaran de su pequeñita

Y así todos se marcharon al comedor a comer la comida de Karen pero todos esperaban a que Terry diera el primer bocado. La comida consistía en pechugas de pollo asadas con ensalada y sopa de codito. Cuando Terry dio el primer bocado y Karen se aseguró de que le había causado una buena impresión su comida comenzaron todos a comer.

-¿Te gusto la comida Terry?- pregunto Karen

-Es delicioso Karen sin duda la mejor comida que eh probado- dijo Terry más que satisfecho

-Y eso que no has probado el postre que yo hice antes de que llegaran- presumió Albert y sin más Karen se levantó y saco del refrigerador un pastel de tres leches con cubierta de chocolate adornado con merengue de vainilla y en la parte de arriba estaba cubierta que chocolate y chocolate blanco rallado y en pedio una cereza a Terry se le hizo agua la boca solo de verlo- se ve delicioso no es cierto Terry y todavía falta que lo pruebes-

Y sin más Karen repartió el pastel y nuevamente Terry dio el primer bocado y su cara reflejaba mucho placer y todos comenzaron a comer al terminar les pregunto Karen:

-¿Ya saben que obra hacer?-

-Si será la de Romeo y Julieta solo nos falta modificarla al número de integrantes del club- explico Candy-

-Bien entonces yo también ayudo- dijo Karen

-Yo igual así que cerraremos la panadería hoy temprano- al decir esto fue a cerrarla y 15 minutos después estaba de vuelta

Así todos pasaron su tarde modificando la obra en varias ocasiones Albert y Terry hacían enfadar a Candy y a Karen. Apenas conocieron a Terry y les pareció un buen muchacho aunque en ocasiones se la notaba triste y esto no pasaba desapercibido para ninguno de los tres y mucho menos para Candy que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y en varias ocasiones sus miradas se encontraban lo que provocaba que se sonrojaran. Alrededor de las diez de la noche terminaron de modificar la obra y media hora antes Karen se había retirado hacer la cena.

-Pues creo que mejor ya me voy, ya es tarde-dijo Terry

-¿Cómo no te vas a quedar a cenar?- pregunto Albert

-No lo creo ya es muy tarde-respondió Terry

-Pero Terry es muy peligroso que salgas a estas horas de la noche- dijo Candy preocupada- papi se puede quedar a dormir Terry hoy aquí por favor- Terry se quedó boquiabierto

-No es necesario yo…- Albert no lo dejo continuar

-Mi princesa tiene razón no puedo permitir que te vayas solo a esta horas mejor quédate a dormir para la tranquilidad de Candy- argumento y eso lo convenció

-Está bien solo por hoy Candy y solo lo hago por ti- dijo resignado

-Muy bien Candy muéstrale a Terry el cuarto de visitas-ordeno Albert

-Si papa- contenta- ven Terry- y lo llevo a una habitación- mira Terry este es el cuarto de visitas-

A pesar de que era de visitas estaba muy limpio había un ropero para guardar la ropa tenía una cama matrimonial y tenía dos grandes ventanas.

-Aquí podrás dormir bien-dijo Candy

-Si gracias-dijo y en eso entro su papa

-Mira Terry este es una pijama mía algo viejo pero te servirá para esta noche-dijo entregándosela

-Gracias por tener tantas atenciones conmigo- dijo tomado la pijama

-No agradezcas Terry ahora vayan a cenar-dijo y fueron al comedor la cena ya fue más ligera al terminar de cenar le dijo- bueno Terry platícanos sobre tu familia-

Al haces esta pregunta el rostro de Terry se volvió sombrío pues era un tema que no quería sacar…

**Hola chicas aquí está el capítulo 4 ayer no pude subir por que no tenía internet pero estoy de regreso gracias a todas por sus reviews. Me han dado mucho apoyo por lo que no abandonare esta historia nos leemos luego adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La Triste Historia de un Amor.**

**Capítulo 5**

Terry no sabía que contestar no tenía nada que platicar de su familia pero no podía dejar a todos con la curiosidad si querían saber sobre su familia él les hablaría de ella.

-Pues mis padres se conocieron a la edad de 17 años y se enamoraron dos años más tarde se casaron y al poco tiempo nací yo el 28 de enero de 1985 éramos una familia muy feliz hasta que tiempo después de mi cumpleaños número 5 mi mama murió en un accidente la atropellaron entonces la vida de mi padre termino en ese momento, el al principio era muy bueno la verdad casi no recuerdo mucho de eso lo único que recuerdo bien es que un dia el llego a casa ahogado en alcohol y perdió su trabajo, si sigo estudiando es gracias a mi abuela. Pero el y yo desde hace unos meses tenemos muy mala relación y no siempre me quedo a dormir en casa si no que me voy a casa de mi mejor amigo Anthony y el me deja quedarme en su departamento, eso es todo lo que les puedo contar de mi familia- dijo con la mirada perdida y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con su historia y Candy sintió mucho dolor al escucharlo.

-Lo siento… no sabía… -se disculpó Albert

-No se preocupe Albert-dijo levantándose de la mesa-voy a darme un baño-dijo caminado hacia el baño

-Si Terry-dijo Candy

-Pobre chico que vida a tenido que llevar- dijo Karen triste

-En un mundo como este eso es natural- dijo Albert –Candy cuando salga del baño ve con el y dile que tiene nuestro apoyo- ordeno

-Si papa-contesto ella

-Por ahora hay que descansar-dijo Karen y un rato más tarde ella y Albert se fueron a su habitación.

Candy se quedó a esperar a que Terry salía media hora más tarde el salió y ella se aventuró al cuarto de visitas y entro

-¿Terry?-dijo en la puerta

-Pasa Candy- dijo y ella entro-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto

-Yo solo venía a decirte que… mi papa dice que… puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea-dijo algo tímida y Terry se sorprendió-

-Gracias Candy mi vida no ha sido fácil pero tengo que seguir viviéndola-dijo no muy convencido

-Terry… me preguntaba si… yo…- decía tímidamente y luego cerro los ojos para convencerse-¿Terry me dejarías darte un abrazo?-soltó de repente y Terry se sorprendió

-Claro-contesto aun dentro de su asombro y Candy le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo que el correspondió unos segundos después se separaron

-Bueno ya me voy a mi cuarto hasta mañana descansa Terry- y camino hacia la puerta

-Candy… gracias- le dijo Terry y ella solo le sonrió y se marchó.

Alrededor de la una de la mañana Terry se levantó de su cama y sin pensar se subió al techo de la casa en donde se encontraba Albert fumando un cigarrillo y se la acerco y se sentó a su lado y se quedaron así un momento.

-¿Sabes Terry? Candy es lo más importante en mi vida todo está bien mientras este ella feliz desde el primer momento en que la cargue se volvió mi princesa y ella llenaba todo mi espacio pero siempre estaba enferma así que Karen y yo abandonamos nuestros trabajos para dedicarnos al cien a ella, por eso siempre estamos con ella y la apoyamos en todo, pero siempre le costaba hacer amigos en el colegio en el que se encontraba por eso la cambiamos de colegio y justo el primer día llega feliz y nos dijo:

**Flashback **

-Mama, papa ya llegue- dijo entrando a la panadería

-Vaya mi princesa está feliz- dijo Albert dándole un abrazo-¿Cómo te fue?

-Papa ya tengo un amigo-feliz- su nombre es Terry- le conto

-Que bien Candy mi hija ha conseguido un amigo-dijo Karen

-Si mama aparte conocí a dos muchachas-muy contenta

-Me alegro por ti hermosa-dijo feliz Albert

**Fin Flashback **

-Y al día siguiente llega muy emocionada diciéndome que tú le presentaste a tus amigos y se llevan muy bien todos hasta lograron revivir el club eso alegro a mi pequeña asi que Terry gracias-dijo palmeándole el hombro- Cuando algo te preocupe o ocupes algo no dudes en pedirlo que yo te ayudare-dijo sincero

-Gracias-dijo algo sorprendido

-Ahora a dormir que mañana hay escuela temprano- dijo autoritario

-Si –dijo Terry y los dos se fueron a dormir.

Ya era hora de despertarse pero Terry seguía dormido y Candy fue a despertarlo le costó mucho trabajo pero logro que se despertara y vistiera pero salieron tarde de la casa así que tenían que correr para llegar ya no faltaba mucho pero Candy estaba tan cansada que Terry la cargo en su espalda sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y llegaron justo a tiempo al colegio y se dividieron a sus respectivos salones.

-Candy creímos que no llegarías es muy tarde ya- dijo Patty

-Si lo se pero se me hiso muy tarde-dijo sonriendo

-Pero llegaste que es lo importante- dijo Annie

-Si- dijo Candy

-Muy bien chicos a sus lugares-dijo el maestro de inglés entrando

Ya más tarde por fin llego el receso y todos los chicos se reunieron.

-Hola chicos-dijo Terry llegando

-Hola Terry- dijo Candy dulcemente algo que no paso desapercibido para Susana quien estaba enamorada de Terry-

-Veo que se llevan muy bien- dijo Susana con una falsa sonrisa

-Si Susana, Candy es mi mejor amiga-dijo Terry

Platicaron de otras cosas y cuando se terminó el receso se fueron al club donde se encontraban ya la profesora Margaret y el profesor Hattaway.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron muchachos ahora si no es mucha molestia Candy, Terry ¿Traen la obra que escogieron?-pregunto

-Si profesor aquí esta-dijo Candy mostrándole la obra-

-¿Así que escogieron Romeo y Julieta eh? Muy buena elección espero que la hayan adaptado la obra a el número de integrantes- dijo el profesor

-Si lo hicimos todo ayer solo falta repartir los papeles y sacar las copias-explico Terry

-Muy bien pues a planear todo se ha dicho ahora a trabajar muchachos-dijo la Profesora –Mientras todos planean todo de acuerdo a la obra el profesor y yo repartiremos los papeles-explico

-Si- todos contestaron y empezaron a planear la obra.

Stear, Eliza y Susana platicaban sobre como pondrían las luces y como las acomodarían. Mientras tanto Archie y Anthony hablaban del paisaje y las escenas y de cómo hacer que se viera lo mejor posible. Y Annie y Patty hablaban sobre el vestuario. Y en cuanto a Candy y Terry no tenían nada que hacer por lo que estaban platicando de ningún tema en particular pero se notaba a leguas que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro cada vez que Susana volteaba y los veía muy felices su corazón se partía en mil pedazos así como dice por allí cuando hay dos corazones felices hay uno roto. Susana siempre hiso de todo para llamarle la atención pero nada funciono y ahora al ver que ellos eran muy feliz sabía que había menos oportunidad por la que en ese preciso momento renuncio a él para siempre.

Unos minutos después Robert y Margaret llegaron con los papeles que cada uno haría.

-Muy bien pongan atención- dijo Robert- después de mucho pensarlo los protagonistas serán Terry y Candy- dijo dejando a Candy y a Terry sin habla…

**Holiwis jejeje aquí les dejo el capítulo 5 díganme ¿qué les parece? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Como pueden notar el romance va poco a poco. También Susana renuncio al amor de Terry buena decisión no les parece. Bueno las dejo chulas esperen pronto el próximo capítulo lo subiré lo más rápido posible que pueda. Nos leemos luego. Adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Triste Historia de un Amor.**

**Capítulo 6 **

Al decir eso Candy y Terry se quedaron boquiabiertos la decisión de Robert los dejos sin habla y este repartió los demás papeles.

-Pero profesor ¿por qué nosotros?-pregunto Terry sin entender

-Por qué hacen una hermosa pareja y creo que ustedes harían mejor esos papeles ahora si no hay más preguntas a ensayar- dijo y a Candy y a Terry no les quedo de otra más que ensayar sus papeles juntos.

Paso toda la semana y todos ensayaban muy bien y todos los detalles estaban siendo tratados.

-Oigan chicos ¿y si este fin de semana nos juntamos a ensayar?-pregunto Anthony

-No es mala idea- declaro Eliza

-Pero ¿en dónde?-pregunto Terry

-Pues cerca de mi casa hay un parque que casi nunca hay gente podremos ensayar allí- propuso Candy

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Susana- pero ¿a qué hora nos reuniríamos?

-Les parece a la… a la una estaría bien les parece- propuso Archie

-Claro el sábado a la una de la tarde en ese lugar que dice Candy pero danos la dirección si no como llegaremos- dijo Stear

-Tienes razón- dijo ella y les dio la dirección

-Oye pecas ¿por qué no le dices a tus papas que preparen algo para nosotros?- hablo por fin Terry

-Terry te eh dicho muchas veces que mi nombre no es pecas-molesta-yo les diré a mis papas a ver si quieren-muy molesta

-Si ahora probaran la deliciosa comida de los Andrew-dijo Terry saboreándose un delicioso platillo

-Bien entonces asii quedamos- dijo Annie

Ya era la salida y Candy regreso sola a casa y al llegar les hablo a sus padres de lo que harían al día siguiente y de la proposición de Terry y estos aceptaron gustosos y al día siguiente llego Terry a la casa de Candy a las diez treinta de la mañana.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí creí que se verían hasta la una-dijo Albert algo confundido

- Si pero como no tenía nada que hacer decidí venir aquí para irnos juntos Candy y yo- contesto

-Ya veo…- dijo pero apareció Candy por la puerta

-Oye papa…¡Terry!-dijo sorprendida y con un poco de vergüenza pues solo traía un pequeño short hasta medio muslo color amarillo y una camiseta de tirantes escotada en la parte de los pecho y muy ajustada color rosa y unas sandalias dejando ver muy bien su escultural figura dejando a Terry sin habla- Terry… ¿Qué haces aquí?- sonrojada

-Yo vine a distraerme un poco- no podía quitar la mirada de la figura de Candy

-Hey Terrence- dijo muy serio Albert

-¿eh?- dijo este sonrojándose

-Terry por que no vas a ayudar a Candy- dijo Albert muy serio

-Si vamos Candy- dijo caminando hacia Candy y subieron-Y ¿en qué puedo ayudar?-pregunto

-Pues ayúdame a terminar los postres- le dijo

-¿Los postres?-dijo-¿Tan temprano?-pregunto extrañado

-Si son pastelillos de nieve con galletas oreo hare uno para cada uno ¿me ayudas?-pregunto

-Pero nunca eh preparado uno no sé cómo-dijo algo preocupado

-No te preocupes Terry yo te enseño- se apuntó Candy y empezaron a prepararlos juntos

-Que linda parejita –pensó Karen quien los observaba en la puerta de la cocina

Después de más de una hora de prepararlos por fin terminaron los postres para entonces eran más de las doce y Candy se metió a bañar para alistarse para ir a ensayar a las doce cuarenta Candy ya estaba lista traía puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas blanco con adorno de Florecitas amarillas con escote discreto rectangular y unas zapatillas color amarillo y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo amarrado por un listón amarillo.

-¿Nos vamos Terry?-pregunto y asintió con la cabeza pues le había quitado el habla por completo- Al rato volvemos papas-se dirigio a ellos

-Bien pequeña no se te olviden que deben venir a las tres en punto a comer ¿entendido?- pregunto Albert

-Si papa- contesto

-Y tu Terry cuida a mi princesa que nade le pase ¿entendido?-dijo amenazante

-Si Albert no te preocupes-contesto Terry y se marcharon ya cuando estaban en la calle- te ves muy hermosa Candy-dijo nervioso

-Gracias- sonrojada- y tú también estas muy atractivo- dijo pues el traía puesto unos jeans color azul marino, una camisa blanca muy pegada a su figura, traía unos zapatos negros y su cabello suelto y desordenado.

-Gracias-sonrojado

-Sabes Terry me encanta estar contigo nunca me aburro cuando me encuentro contigo-dijo muy tímidamente.

-¡Enserio?- incrédulo y ella asintió- sabias Candy que con toda tu dulzura has sido capaz de endulzarme la vida-Candy se quedó muy asombrada y Terry también por lo que había dicho pues había pensado en voz alta- vamos que llegaremos tarde- caminando rápido y Candy detrás de este.

-Hasta que llegan- replico Anthony

-¿En dónde estaban ustedes solos?- pregunto Eliza

-No estábamos solos estábamos en casa de Candy con sus padres-dijo Terry

- Ya veo pues a ensayar- dijo Susana

Así ensayaron hasta la hora de la comida y Candy los llevo a su casa donde se presentaron y todos se llevaron muy bien y después siguieron ensayando. Pasaron los días y llego el cumpleaños de Terry y se las idearon para hacer una fiesta sorpresa para el algo que sorprendió a Terry definitivamente. Y como si el tiempo fuera nada ya eran finales de Abril y faltaba poco para el festival.

En todo ese tiempo la relación de Candy y Terry aumento siempre estaban junto y el siempre buscaba un pretexto para ir a la casa de Candy para verla y los padres de esta se encariñaron con él y lo quería como a un hijo más.

Llego el dia del festival y ya todo estaba preparado cada club comenzó con su representación: primero fueron los de pintura quienes mostraron sus obras de arte, luego los el club de canto cantaron una hermosa canción de su autoria,siguio música quienes tocaron maravillosamente sus instrumentos musicales, después vino la danza que no bailaron tan mal y siguieron otros clubs y por ultimo llego el de teatro y comenzaron su obra todos estaban sensacional pero romeo y Julieta estaban divinos con su actuación.

Al terminar la obra todos estaban con sus padres quienes los felicitaban por su trabajo y a Terry le llego una visita que no esperaba.

-Muy bien hecho Terry- dijo el padre de Terry

-Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo algo histérico vine a verte actuar Terry muy bien echo- dijo y se marcho

-Terry ¿ese era tu padre?-pregunto Candy

-Si… oye Candy ven conmigo vamos al salón del club quiero hablarte de algo importante-dijo serio

-Claro-algo confundida y fueron al salón-¿Qué me quieres decir Terry?

-Candy… yo…-se volteo dándole la espalda a Candy-Candy yo… yo… ¡Te amo!-gritando y volteándola a verla a los ojos- Candy… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo y esta no salió de su asombro y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-Si… -dijo con un hilo de voz

**Hola hoy es la tercera vez que las saludo espero y les guste el capítulo pues ya viene lo bueno. Nos leemos luego adiós. **


	7. Chapter 7

**La Triste Historia de un Amor.**

**Capítulo 7 **

No sé cuándo ni en qué momento me enamore de ella es algo que no puedo descifrar nunca en mi vida había experimentado estos sentimientos. Ahora por fin me decidí a Decirle mis sentimientos y le eh pedido que sea mi novia, vi su expresión estaba llorando y cando por fin me dio el sí… yo… yo no sabía que hacer estaba congelado entonces decido abrazarla muy fuerte y ella corresponde mi abrazo, la separo poco a poco de mí, la miro a los ojos y no pude evitarlo le di un tierno y delicado beso en los labios no sé cuánto tiempo eh deseado besarla, siento como ella corresponde mi beso me separo de ella lentamente.

-Terry… - me dice con lágrimas en las mejillas y con una hermosa sonrisa- yo… yo también… también te amo- esas palabras me hicieron volar hacia las esperanza.

-Candy…- acaricio su mejilla-

-Hey chicos ¿así que aquí están?-dijo Anthony rompiendo el encanto- ¿Se les olvido que el señor y la señora Andrew nos hicieron una fiesta- argumento

-Lo habíamos olvidado… vamos Candy deben estar esperando-dije y la tome de la mano y fuimos con los demás-

-Hasta que llegan- dijo Eliza y al percatarse que la tenia de la mano se puso triste

-Si creímos que no llegarían- dijo Susana quien también se puso triste.

-Pues que esperan vamos a la fiesta- dijo Stear muy emocionado.

-Pero primero debemos cambiarnos de ropa-dijo Patty

-Tienes razón- dijo Annie- Vamos a mi casa hay muchos cuartos y todos se podrán cambiar a gusto aparte está a dos cuadras de aquí- propuso

-Vamos- dijo Archie y fueron a casa de Annie a cambiarse y en una de las habitaciones se encontraba Eliza lamentándose.

-¿Porque nunca te pudiste fijar en mi Terry?... ¿Por qué?- decía llorando- hice de todo para llamar tu atención pero nada funcionaba siempre tan serio y distante ¿Qué tiene Candy que no tenga yo?- dijo algo histérica- yo… también soy muy hermosa y puedo ser mejor que Candy, me hice a un lado cuando me entere de que Susana también sentía algo por el- dijo si parar de llorar- ¿Qué hago?... Terry se ve tan feliz con Candy y no soy nadie para arrebatarle esa felicidad- muy triste-

-Eliza ya estas lista- dijo Susana del otro lado de la puerta y Eliza se quedó congelada

-Si ahora salgo-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y tranquilizándose y Salió- nos vamos- dijo y bajaron juntas. Unos minutos más tarde bajaron Candy y Terry.

Candy traía puesto una minifalda tableada color rosa, una camiseta de tirantes blanca con un discreto escote y traía unas zapatillas color rosa y su cabello lo traía recogido en una media cola y su fleco algo desalineado y Terry traía puesto un jean negro y una playera color amarilla y unos zapatos negros y su cabello suelto como siempre.

-Nos vamos- prepuso Terry-

-Si-dijeron todos y se encaminaron a casa de Candy.

Terry iba muy nervioso pensando en cómo reaccionaría Albert al saber que su pequeña se hizo su novia, por otro lado Candy iba muy feliz pues estar con Terry era lo mejor que le pasaba.

-Oye Candy ¿dentro de seis días es tu cumpleaños verdad?- pregunto Anthony

-Si mis papas me están planeando una fiesta- le contesto

-En serio que genial- dijo Annie- ¿y nos vas a invitar?- pregunto

-Claro son mis mejores amigos-dijo Candy sonriente

-Oigan ¿Cuándo piensan decirnos que ya son novios?-dijo Anthony

-¿eh?... ¿Cómo te enteraste?- dijo Terry nervioso y Candy se sonrojo

-¿Son novios?- dijeron todos juntos

-Si-dijo Candy nerviosa

-Novios- dijo Eliza en voz baja y sorprendida

-Y ¿Cuándo pensaban decirlo?- dijo Stear enojado

-Lo íbamos a decir en la fiesta- se defendió Terry- ¿cierto Candy?

-Si pero ya arruinaron la sorpresa-dijo Candy y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos-apurémonos que se hace tarde-dijo Candy y sin más espera la pareja empezó a caminar rápido y los demás los seguían.

-Eliza-dijo Susana-¿Qué pasa?... te sientes bien- dijo preocupada

-Si no te preocupes Susana vamos- y camino más rápido

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Candy los padres de esta ya los esperaba. Llegaron comieron y después se pusieron a festejar por la obra.

-Estuvieron sensacional- dijo Karen

-Gracias señora- dijeron todos juntos

-Les quedo muy bien chicos-les dijo Albert muy sinceramente y siguió la fiesta hasta que por fin dije algo pues de los nervios había estado callado.

-Este yo tengo algo que decir- dijo y todos se callaron- Lo que pasa es que…- inseguro- Candy y yo ya somos novios- solté de pronto y a Albert abrió la boca de la sorpresa y Karen les sonrió

-Felicidades muchachos- nos dijo Karen con una gran sonrisa.

-Terrence tenemos que hablar- dijo Albert muy serio y me llevo a una habitación- Terrence ¿sabes las consecuencias que tiene ser el novio de mi hija?- pregunto serio y negué con la cabeza- pues te explicare primero que nada debes tratarla como a una princesa, segundo tienes que cuidarla y respetarla ante todo, tercera si te atreves a hacerla llorar te mato sin contemplación alguna, si la engañas te arrepentirás toda tu vida y cuarta nunca debes negarle nada- todo me lo dijo con amenaza en la mirada

- Albert yo le daré a Candy todo si me pide la luna no dudare en dársela, jamás en mi vida la engañaría primero muerto antes que hacerlo y ella ha sido lo más hermoso que la vida me ha dado- dije defendiéndome pues por esa pecosa era capaz de todo-

-Entiendo… Terry dejo la felicidad de Candy en tus manos- me dijo Albert suspirando y yo asentí aliviado y volvimos a la fiesta y al llegar al comedor vi como Candy me observaba con preocupación

-Ya volví hermosa-dije sentándome a lado suyo y me miraba curiosa- no te preocupes pecas tu papa solo me advirtió sobre lo que debía y no debía hacer- le digo

-Ya veo creí que reaccionaria de otra manera- me dijo con alivio.

La fiesta se terminó ya tarde y todos se marcharon incluyendo a Terry, Candy se encontraba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había vivido con Terry.

-Terry… gracias- dije mirando atreves de mi ventana la luna- jamás pensé poder sentir esto por nadie es la primera vez que me enamoro nunca nadie llamaba tanto mi atención como Terry- me decía a mí misma

Estaba feliz pero de pronto comencé a sentirme mal todo me daba vueltas y me sentía realmente mal, tenía fiebre y me quise detener de mi mesita de noche y tire accidentalmente una jarra con agua y caí al suelo, lo último que escuche fue a mis padres entrar a mi habitación y mi papa me tomo en brazos y gritaba mi nombre con desesperación…

**Holis cómo están? Aquí les dejo el cap. 7 espero y les haya gustado amores. Para aquellas que quieran agregarme en face estoy como Alejandra Uribe Michaels y tengo una foto de Terry de perfil. Bueno las dejo adiós.**


	8. Chapter 8

**La Triste Historia de un Amor.**

**Capítulo 8:**

Era sábado y Terry se encontraba vagando por las calles pues no tenía deseos de ver a nadie, de repente le llego una idea iría a ver a Candy y se encamino hacia su casa. Cuando llego se sorprendió pues la panadería estaba cerrada aun así que fue para entrar por atrás de la casa.

-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?- pregunto y salió Karen a recibirme

-Oh Terry que bueno que llegas Candy está muy enferma- dijo con preocupación

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso Karen?- me alarme- ayer estaba muy bien- dije muy preocupado

-Es típico de su enfermedad suele enfermarse así sin más pero este año había estado muy bien- dijo con lagrimas

-¿Y que tiene?... ¿puedo verla?- pregunte muy preocupado

-Claro pasa- me dejo entrar y me dispuse a ir a su cuarto

-¡Candy!- grite y me acerque a ella quien estaba acostada en su cama.

-Te… Terry…- dijo casi sin fuerza- me alegro que hayas venido- dijo levantando su mano y yo la tome- no te preocupes pronto me recuperare- me dijo con una apenas visible sonrisa.

-Candy…- fue lo único que pude decir minutos después ella se quedó dormida y salí de su habitación-

-Terry ¿ya se durmió?-me pregunto Albert

-Si…- le conteste-creo que debo marcharme- dije sin ánimos

-Terry hace tiempo te quiero preguntar ¿si no vives con tus padre con quien vives- me pregunto Albert

-Vivo con mi amigo Anthony- dije y él se quedó un momento callado

-Terry sabes que aquí eres bienvenido ¿cierto?- asentí con la cabeza- Terry te invito a que vivas con nosotros- abrí los ojos como platos

-No tienen por qué hacer eso no tienen ninguna obligación- dije algo enfadado

-Pero Terry… Candy te necesita y es feliz a lado suyo- me dijo su madre llorando- es que no te das cuenta Candy siempre estaba callada, sola sin nada nuevo que decir pero cuando te conoció y nos contó de ti estaba tan emocionada y todos los días nos habla de ti de como la tratas de todo lo que hacen juntos, aunque no lo creas a ella le duele verte triste deprimido como en muchas ocasiones te hemos visto nosotros no estamos ciegos por eso queremos que estés aquí con nosotros con Candy, al menos hasta que tengas un lugar para ti donde vivir por favor al menos hazlo por Candy asilo por el amor que te profesa- me dice al principio con reproche pero el final fue una súplica que partió mi corazón

-Entiendo… lo hare solo por Candy- dije al fin sabía que no me dejarían irme- pero debo ir por mis cosas a casa de mi padre- dije

-Yo te llevo- se ofreció Albert y yo acepte.

En el camino había un silencio pero no incomodo cuando al fin llegue a casa dude en entrar pero al final lo hice cuando entre nuevamente estaba allí tirado borracho simplemente no hice nada y fui a la que era mi habitación y entre agarre toda mi ropa y cuando iba a salir de mi casa…

-Veo que te vas Terrence- me dijo mi padre.

-Si- dije sin mirarlo

-Ya veo si eres feliz está muy bien- me dijo con voz cortada y yo simplemente no lo mire.

-Ya me voy- dije y me fui al carro de Albert- listo vayámonos- le dije y el echo andar el auto.

Albert no decía nada su mirada estaba perdida como temiendo que algo pasara y eso me aterro solo de imaginarme una vida sin Candy yo me moriría sin más al llegar a su casa me hospede en el cuarto de visitas y acomode toda mi ropa en el ropero que había en la habitación y me metí a darme un baño luego fui al comedor y allí se encontraba ella y al verme sonrió.

-Hola Terry mi papa me conto que te quedaras a vivir un tiempo que alegría –dijo débil pero con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si Candy todo por ti- le dije y ella sonrió nuevamente.

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que vivo en la casa de Candy y me estoy acostumbrando aun a esta vida en la que alguien se preocupa por mí. Candy ya se ha repuesto y ha vuelto a clases nuevamente pronto serán las vacaciones de verano.

-Y a donde iran muchachos yo no sé aun- dijo annie

-Mi papa quiere que vallamos a una villa que tenemos en Escocia- dijo Candy.

-Si en escocia es a donde iremos- dijo Terry.

-y por qué no vamos todos a escocia- propuso Patty

-Buena idea le pediremos permiso a nuestros padres- dijo Archie.

-Y ustedes chicas ni irán- Candy les pregunto a Susana y a Eliza.

-No nosotras iremos a chicago – dijo Susana

-Ya veo que lastima- dijo Anthony- yo si iré- finalizo

-Y yo le pediré a papa que los deje quedase en casa- dijo Candy.

Pasaron las siguientes horas de clase y eh dejado de volármelas quiero darle un buen futuro a Candy y agradecerle a sus padres por todo, siempre que vamos de regreso a casa noto a Candy un poco callada supongo que es porque no tiene nada que decirme. Según lo que ella me ha contado es que yo era su primer novio lo que me enorgullece de eso, pero no entiendo solo un ciego no se daría cuanta del valor de Candy eso es lo que yo pienso. Cuando llegamos a casa lo primero que hacemos es cambiarnos de ropa y luego a comer en ocasiones ayudo en la panadería y me pagan por hacerlo hacemos las tareas juntos y luego a dormir esa era la rutina de todos los días, hoy le preguntamos sobre la idea de que dejara que en la villa de escocia pudieran hospedarse todos y como todo un buen padre acepto.

-Chicos si preguntaron sobre las vacaciones- dijo Candy

-Yo sí y si me dejaron- dijo Anthony.

-A mí también me dieron permiso- dijo Annie.

-A mi igual- dijo Patty

-Nosotros también iremos- dijo Archie.

-Bien y Albert dio permiso para que todos nos hospedáramos en su villa- dijo Terry

-Que bien ya está y ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto Annie

-El diez de julio- les contesto Candy- hay que hacer las reservaciones para ir en el mismo avión- finalizo

-Tienes razón Andy- dijo Anthony

-¿Andy?- pregunto Candy

-si me gusta llamarte de esa manera es como para llamarte de otra manera- explico – pero no hay que salirnos del tema hay que decirle a nuestros padres que se pongan de acuerdo con eso del avión- dijo cambiando de tema- oye Terry ¿tú ya sabes que vas a estudiar? –soltó de pronto.

-No… no lo sé- contesto- ¿y tú?-

-Yo quiero estudiar algo que tenga que ver con las plantas- dijo- ¿y tu Candy?

-No lo sé… no tengo idea alguna- ¿y ustedes chicos?- les pregunto a los hermanos cornwell y a Annie y a Patty.

-Yo me meteré al ejército- dijo Stear y todos se quedaron callados.

-Yo quiero ser ingeniero civil- dijo Archie.

-Yo quiero estudiar diseño gráfico- contesto Patty.

-Y yo estilista- dijo Annie.

-Todos ya decidieron menos nosotros- dijo Candy- no tengo nada pensado aun- finalizo.

-Hola muchachos ¿de qué hablan?- dijo Susana llegando junto con Eliza

-De que queremos estudiar ¿ustedes que estudiaran?- les pregunto Stear-

-Yo quiero ser enfermera- dijo Eliza.

-Y yo quiero ser maestra de preescolar- dijo Susana

-nosotros no sabemos que estudiar- dijo Terry- creo que talves no estudiare- dijo al final- le pediré al esposo de la maestra Margaret que me ayude metiéndome donde el trabaja-

-¿Cómo electricista?- pregunto Anthony.

-Si ¿por qué no?- contesto.

El esposo de la maestra Margaret antes de ser electricista había sido un cantante famoso pero tuvo problemas en ese campo por lo que lo dejo su nombre era Dylan Hamilton y era el vocalista fue cuando conoció a Margaret y se enamoraron y después se casaron y para tener algo que hacer se metió a ser electricista…

**Ya se… ya se me tarde mucho pero les pido mil disculpas la verdad esta semana casi no tengo tiempo pues tengo muchos compromisos y tareas pero siempre que pueda subiré un capitulo. Tal vez los domingos tenga más tiempo para subir capitulo pero bueno. Les agradezco a todas por sus reviews y por su apoyo no abandonare esta historia por nada en el mundo y bueno sin nada más que decir. Adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9

**La Triste Historia de un Amor.**

**Capítulo 9:**

**Hola jeje me disculpo enormemente por no poder subir capítulos casi toda la semana pero tratare de tener más tiempo.**

**Bueno pues en este capítulo se irán a Escocia de vacaciones y por eso mismo habrá romance entre Candy y Terry. Bueno sin más a leer.**

Ya eran vacaciones y todos se fueron a Escocia a pasárselas y todos se hospedaron en la villa y estaban todos platicando felizmente hasta que…

-Candy vamos a pasear afuera… solo tú y yo- le susurro Terry al oído.

-S… si- tartamudo.

-Vamos- dijo levantándola y llevándosela- al rato regresamos- dijo y salieron.

Iban los dos juntos caminando de la mano por el hermoso paisaje que tenía Escocia la verdad Terry casi no le demostraba mucho afecto a su pecosa pero era porque siempre estaba alguien allí opacándoles el momento.

-Sabes Candy tu compañía siempre me levanta el ánimo- dijo parando y abrazándola-

-Y a mí me encanta estar a lado tuyo Terry- dijo correspondiendo ese abrazo.

Entonces Terry se separó de ella un momento y la miro dulcemente y después de eso el beso dulcemente. Terry era así con Candy pues el la respetaba ante todo momento.

-Sabes Candy me gustaría poder tener más tiempo a solas contigo princesa siempre hay alguien molestando y eso me rompe el momento- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también desearía poder tener más tiempo para nosotros- dijo algo nerviosa por la mirada.

-Candy ven vamos a nadar- dijo tomándola de la mano y echándose a correr con ella, cuando llegaron al fin a un lago que había por ahí y sin más la levanto y se lazo con ella a el

-Oye Terry- le grito Candy y salió del agua-¿Terry?... ¿Dónde estás Terry?- dijo preocupada pues no salía del agua de repente alguien la levanto del agua y se asustó- Terry bájame… bájame- dijo pues Terry la tenía en sus hombros.

-Te asuste pecosa- dijo burlón- vamos no te enojes vamos a jugar- dijo bajándola y echándole un chapuzón de agua

-Terry… - dijo enfadada y le devolvió el chapuzón de agua y comenzaron a jugar de esa manera.

-No puede ser…- dijo algo preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto.

-Candy si te mojas ¿Te enfermaras por haberte mojado?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿Eh?... no, me enfermaría si hiciera frio pero el sol está muy fuerte y ya me eh mojado antes y no me pasa nada- contesto despreocupada.

-Ya veo- suspiro aliviado- ya me había preocupado.

-No hay por qué- y mostro su hermosa sonrisa

-Vamos pecosa hay que divertirnos- dijo Terry y siguieron jugando en el agua hasta aproximadamente a la 1:30 pm

-¿En dónde estaban muchachos?- pregunto Albert un tanto molesto

-Fuimos a pasear papa- explico Candy y se tranquilizó un poco- ¿Que vamos a comer hoy mama?- pregunto feliz.

-Bueno pues haremos una parrillada que consistirá en bistec de res y de cerdo con chorizo con cebolla asada y chiles también y quiero hacer una rica ensalada y un sopa de arroz me ayudas hermosa- explico y le pregunto a Candy.

-Si mami… ustedes chicas ¿quieren ayudar?- les pregunto a Annie y a Patty.

-Si yo quiero ayudar ¿en qué puedo ayudar?- dijo Annie.

-Yo también ¿Qué hago?- dijo Patty

-Bien chicas vengan conmigo- se las llevo Karen a la cocina.

-Bien Terry ¿me ayudarías?- dijo Albert

-Claro ¿Qué debo hacer?- contesto Terry

-Ayúdame a prender la parrilla y a asar la comida- le explico

-Si- dijo Terry

-Y ustedes ¿ayudaran?- les pregunto a los hermanos.

-Si ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntaron

-Vayan a comprar estas cosas a la tienda que se encuentra llegando a la capital- les dijo- pueden utilizar mi coche si quieren solo cuídenlo- les advirtió.

-Si señor en un rato volvemos- dijo Archie y se marcharon.

Así estaban todos trabajando en la deliciosa comida de la que disfrutarían mientras que Albert y Terry encendían la parrilla y esperaban a que los hermanos llegaran con las cosas que había pedido Albert antes las mujeres en la cocina hacían su magia Annie y Patty ayudaban con la sopa de arroz mientras que Karen hacia la ensalada y Candy hacia uno de sus deliciosos postres esta ves estaba haciendo un delicioso pastel cubierto de chocolate adornado en la parte de encima de jalea de fresas con crema batida alrededor y en el centro una rica cereza y al cortar la rebanada se veía como en medio de cada capa había de esa jalea de fresa era una delicia realmente herencia de sus padres.

Para la hora 3:35 ya estaba todo listo y se sentaron a comer la deliciosa comida durante esta bromearon y se divirtieron mucho entre todos al terminar la comida jugaron un juego de mesa el Jenga para ser precisos y allí todos se divirtieron sin duda eran las mejores vacaciones de todos. Más tarde jugaron a la gallinita ciega, jugaron todo el día hasta ya no poder más. A la hora de la cena cenaron un delicioso panque de chocolate hecho por Albert y un vaso de leche algo más ligero. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Terry no estaba muy acostumbrado a dar amor por lo que casi no era muy afectivo con la hermosa pecosa que había conocido comenzando el año y de la que se había enamorado. Alrededor de las seis de la mañana este salió de la casa y fue hacia el mar y cuál fue su sorpresa esa pecosa roba corazones estaba allí sentada en la orilla de la arena y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué heces pecas?- le dijo asustándola.

-Terry no me asustes… solo estaba contemplando el cielo- dijo mirándolo- y el mar están hermoso de noche ¿no te parece?- le pregunto volteadose para mirarlo

-Si hermosa- dijo y se sentó a lado suyo- ¿te molesta si me quedo a contemplarlo contigo?- le pregunto

-No- le contesto y estaban los dos sentados sin decirse nada y a Terry se le ocurrió pasarle la mano por los hombros y Candy se sonrojo pero recostó su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Así estuvieron largo tiempo contemplando un hermoso amanecer y el hermoso paisaje que les rodeaba no era necesario que se hablaran estaban en silencio pero no incómodo. Terry seguía abrazando a Candy y sin dudarlo le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Terry?- le dijo Candy

-¿Si?... –le contesto.

-Terry… nunca me dejes por favor- dijo suplicante lo que sorprendió a Terry.

-No Candy nunca siempre estaré contigo y para ti- le respondió

-Me alegro… Terry ¿me amas?- pregunto insegura

-Claro que si Candy más que a mi vida… pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?- le digo algo extrañado.

-Por nada solo quería saberlo- contesto con la mirada perdida en la lejanía- Sabes Terry lo que más me gusta a mi es ver los amaneceres son tan hermosos y el paisaje que dejan es aún más hermoso, me gusta sentir la brisa del viento en mi cara y sentir el mar en mis pies- dijo cerrando los ojos- y otra de las cosas que me gustan son el teatro y ser libre… pero lo que más me gusta en Terry el me gusta mucho mucho- dijo sincera y Terry se quedó sin palabras.

-Candy a mí me gustan muchas cosas tales como ver la oscuridad de la noche y sentir el viento en mi cara eso me hace sentirme libre y seguro, pero lo que más me ha gustado de esta vida eres tu pecosa… desde que te vi ahí sentada sola y triste y me acerque para hablarte algo de ti me flecho así sin más comenzaste a entrar a mi vida y a mi corazón… gracias Candy- le dijo y a Candy se le desbordaron las lágrimas de sus ojos sin pedir permiso y Terry se levantó junto con ella y la beso dulcemente mientras el también derramaba sus lágrimas.

Alguien se encontraba observando la escena ese alguien era el padre de Candy quien al verla tan feliz a lado de Terry se sentía muy aliviado, sentía celos de eso no hay duda siempre había sido su princesa pero ella ya estaba creciendo estaba madurando y no se dio cuenta cuando fue que dejo de ser una niña pequeña y frágil.

Candy y Terry siguieron dando un paseo hasta que ya era hora de que todos se levantaran y se metieron a la casa. Cuando todos se levantaron y arreglaron ellos ya estaban vestidos y bien arreglados en la sala viendo la televisión.

-Chicos ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen despiertos?- pregunto Archie

-Denunciado- contesto Terry.

-Chicos ¿qué les parece si después de desayunar van a dar un paseo todos juntos?- propuso Karen y todos aceptaron.

Desayunaron y se arreglaron para el paseo que harían por la ciudad y además las chicas irían de compras por lo que los jóvenes corrían peligro.

Anduvieron por la cuidad caminando y paseando las chicas compraban todo lo que les gustaba y los chicos cargaban los interminables paquetes hasta que los llevaron al auto y después de eso Candy y Terry decidieron irse a dar una vuelta solos y quedaron de reencontrarse en ese mismo lugar en una hora.

-Este día ha sido maravilloso Terry-dijo Candy muy feliz.

-Tienes razón pecas- le dijo- Candy mira ¿quieres una manzana endulzada?- dijo señalando a un señor que las vendía

-Si- dijo feliz y Terry compro una para él y otra para Candy.

Se sentaron en una fuente a comerse su manzana y también platicaban amenamente sobre cualquier cosa y veían todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras se divertían hasta que tuvieron que regresar y al regresaron notaron que Annie y Archie iban tomados de la mano y de cómo Patty estaba siendo abrasa por Stear.

-Veo que por fin se decidieron muchachos- dijo Terry

-¿Ha que te refieres Terry?- pregunto sin entender.

-Me refiero a que por fin se dignaron a pedirles que fueran sus novias- dijo picardía.

-¿Sus novias?- pregunto algo confundida y luego reacciono- felicidades muchachos hacen todos muy lindas parejas- dijo Candy y las chicas se sonrojaron

-oh vamos tú y Terry son la mejor pareja que eh visto en mi vida- dijo Patty y Candy se sonrojo.

-Bueno volvamos a casa y en el camino nos cuentan- dijo Terry y todos se montaron en el auto y en el camino cada pareja les conto lo que habían hecho en esa hora y Candy y Terry se sentían felices por ellos…

**Hola ¿cómo están chicas? Espero que bien pues aquí les dejo el capítulo 9 que como verán lo hice más largo pues andaba inspirada. Fíjense no me van a creer pero me inspire escuchando Arch Enemy una banda de death metal ¿Qué loco no? Si lo se soy anormal pero eso que importa. Bueno espero y les guste el capítulo y no leemos luego y gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo.**

**LizCarter: No comas ansias ya verás como todo tiene un por qué y en cuanto a la Susana y a Eliza pues solo un cambio que yo les quise hacer a estos personajes no porque me caigan bien solo quería verlas de buenas aunque sea una vez no crees?**

**Bueno sin más me despido nos vemos hasta la próxima. Se les quiere. Adiós.**


	10. Chapter 10

**La Triste Historia de un Amor **

**Capítulo 10:**

Después de que cada pareja les contara su versión de cómo sucedieron las cosas con el otro Terry ya sabía que tarde o temprano estos se les declararían a las dos amigas. Sin embargo sabía que Patty se sentía triste pues pronto Stear se metería al ejército lo que la tenía preocupada.

Allí estaban las tres parejas devuelta a la villa al llegar se encontraron con Anthony quien apenas llegaba a la villa y al ver que ahora solo él seguía soltero.

-Vaya ahora ya me quede atrás- dijo algo perturbado.

-Eso te pasa por no fijarte bien en ninguna de estas tres preciosidades –dijo Terry señalando a las tres chicas.

-Pues fíjate que yo había puesto mis ojos en Candy pero tú acaparabas toda su atención por lo que tuve que renunciar a la pecosa- dijo con cara de tragedia.

-Es que yo destaco más que tú y aparte soy más guapo que tú- dijo presumido.

-Si como no… pero te recuerdo que yo la conocí primero- dijo jalando a Candy y abrazándola.

-Oye… pero yo me enamore desde que la vi- dijo arrebatándosela y abrazándola fuerte.

-Si pero yo me le iba a declarar primero- dijo Anthony jalándola del brazo hacia él.

-Pero yo la hice mi novia antes que tu- dijo quitándosela.

-Basta ya me marearon- dijo Candy soltándose- aparte Anthony yo solo te puedo ver como un amigo- dijo y Terry se burló de este- Terry no te burles de las desgracias de la gente y no tienen por qué pelearse por mi.- dijo enojada

-Está bien ya no te enojes- dijo Anthony- de todas formas no puedo interponerme entre ustedes- dijo triste- Terry me gano y lo acepto- dijo rendido.

-Si pecas tranquila no vuelvo a pelearme con Anthony por ti lo juro- dijo abrazándola por atrás-

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- dijo Albert saliendo de la casa.

-Anthony y Terry se estaban peleando por Candy- dijo Patty

-Estaban peleándose para ver quien se merecía más e amor de Candy- le continúo Annie

-Pero que tontos sones obvio que yo soy el único que merece el amor de Candy y se acaba la discusión- dijo abrazando a Candy y llevándosela para dentro de la casa

-Pero papa…- alcanzo a decir Candy pero este no la escucho.

Después de una larga pelea entre suegro y nuero por fin Terry recupero a su pecosa y se dispusieron a comer. Ya ha pasado una semana de vacaciones y la relación entre Candy y Terry se ha vuelto más hermosa y unida.

-Sabes Candy… -dijo Terry sentado en la arena, viendo al cielo y abrazando a Candy- no me quiero alejar de ti nunca- dijo abrazándola fuerte

-Yo tampoco Terry- dijo Candy- oye Terry ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo algo tímida

-Si adelante- dijo dándole seguridad

-Terry tu no deseas poder mejorar tu relación de padre e hijo- pregunto insegura

-No lo creo si a él no le importa menos a mí- dijo con resentimiento

-Terry… -dijo bajando la mirada- ¿no crees que estas siendo duro con él?- le pregunto temerosa.

-Ja, duro claro cómo debo tratarlo después de destrozarme los sueños, es un borracho sin oficio ni beneficio se la pasa de borracho y no se separa de su estúpida botella de vino o de su cerveza- dijo con chispa de odio en sus ojos

-Terry… -dijo con tristeza- Terry todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿no lo crees?- dijo levantándose y dejando a Terry solo pensativo

-¿Una… segunda oportunidad?- dijo pensativo- no, no todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad solo la tienen aquellos que la merecen realmente. Mama ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué?- dijo derramando lagrimas- éramos tan felices juntos pero cuando te marchaste todo eso se volvió nada.- dijo derramando lagrimas como un niño pequeño que necesita ser consolado por los brazos de su madre.

….

Ya era de noche y hora de la merienda pero Terry no llegaba a la villa y todos estaban preocupados.

-Yo iré a buscarlo- dijo Albert y salió de la casa a buscarlo hasta que lo encontró- Terrence ya es tarde debes volver- dijo posando su mano en el hombro de este

-Si… estaba mirando el cielo que no note cuando las horas pasaron- dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Puedo acompañarte- le pregunto y Terry asintió con la cabeza- sabes Terry hay algo que debo contarte es sobre Candy- dijo mirando al mar

-Dime- dijo esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

-Cuando Candy iba a nacer Karen tuvo algunas complicaciones de salud lo que el parto se adelantó y Candy nació más de un mes antes del tiempo esperado. Cuando ella era pequeña yo era actor y Karen era una maestra de primaria. Al principio el adelanto no se veía afectada en ningún aspecto pero cuando tenía 5 años un día enfermo gravemente pero debido a que trabajábamos y nos era imposible faltar al trabajo, recuerdo que nevaba y hacia mucho frio…

**Flashback**

Regresaba de una larga jornada de ensayos para la obra que se estrenaría iba llegando a casa lo más rápido posible para estar con mi hija, mi única hija pero algo al llegar me destrozo hay estaba mi pequeña tirada en la puerta de la casa desmayada en la fría nieve y me acerque corriendo a ver que tenia

-Candy pequeñita- digo sosteniéndola en mis brazos y la ciento helada- Candy contéstame por favor ¡Candy!- grite tan fuerte como pude.

La metí rápido a casa y llame a un doctor estoy junto a Karen preocupados por nuestra hija y nuestras vidas se vieron acabadas en un momento.

-Lamento tener que decirles esto pero no creo que su hija sobreviva de esta noche lo siento mucho- dijo el doctor y en ese momento me echo a llorar lamentándome por no haber tenido tiempo para Candy Karen llora junto a mí y mi vida se va.

Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba corriendo con ella entre mis brazos sentía su cuerpo frio. Corría pero no veía nada por las lágrimas corrí y me interne en medio de un parque y caí al piso sin fuerzas con mi hija abrazada.

-¡No! ¡No me la quites por favor!- grito con todas mis fuerzas al cielo- esta tan pequeña… ¡déjala vivir!... ¡Dale otra oportunidad por favor!- sigo gritando ya casi sin fuerzas siento como va saliendo el sol y mi vida se está acabando pero al mismo tiempo que iba amaneciendo sentía como su pequeño cuerpecito se iba calentando recuperando su calor natural y siento como se mueve y la miro- ¿Candy?

-Papa… - me dijo abriendo sus ojitos y siento como la vida me vuelve.

-Candy- digo y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Fue por eso que deje el teatro y Karen dejo su carrera por eso nunca le dijimos a lo que realmente nos dedicábamos- dijo mirando al cielo y Terry estaba más que sorprendido con esa historia- si ese día Candy hubiera muerto yo ya no existiría- dijo finalizando y Terry se bañó en llanto el solo pensar en no tenerla consigo lo había matado.

-Es por eso Terry que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad- le dijo- vamos a casa todos te esperan- dijo y Terry se levantó se limpió las lágrimas y fueron a la casa donde todos los esperaban

-Terry- dijo Candy acercándosele y este la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo- ¿Terry?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Nada pecosa… no es nada- dijo separándose y acariciándole la cabeza.

Después de cenar y de jugar un poco todos se fueron a dormir, pero había una persona que no se podía dormir esa persona era Terry que de solo imaginarse una vida sin Candy se estaba muriendo…

**Hola chicas aquí el capítulo 10 ya sé que prometí mas para hoy pero no pude y les pido mil disculpas. Como vieron ya explique el porqué de que Candy es enfermiza y puse otras cosas aparte. Bueno es todo sé que no es muy largo pero el chiste es que ya hay capitulo nuevo así que me despido. Adiós.**

**Gracias por sus reviews me alienta demasiado.**

**LizCarter: aquí está la respuesta de la enfermedad de Candy espero haberte satisfecho y lo demás pues lo iras descubriendo conforme pasen los capi. **

**Bueno ahora si adiosito besos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**La Triste Historia de un Amor.**

**Capítulo 11: **

La familia Grandchester era una familia ejemplar siempre unidos y se querían mutuamente. La familia estaba formada por Richard Grandchester, Eleonor Grandchester y su pequeño hijo Terrence Grandchester.

-Mami- grito un pequeño niño que abrazaba a su mama al salir del preescolar-

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo te fue Terry?- dijo cargándolo en sus brazos

-Bien mamita- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y le conto todo lo que hizo ese día y se fueron a casa- ¡Papi!- dijo abrazándole

-Hola Terry que bueno que llegas al fin pequeño-dijo acariciando su cabecita-

-Si mami tengo hambre ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?- dijo saboreando.

-Pero que niño tan tragón ahora te daré de comer amor- dijo caminando a la cocina.

Eso era lo que solía ser la familia Grandchester hasta que días después del cumpleaños 5 de Terry ella iba de camino a recoger a Terry iba caminando pero cuando iba de camino al cruzar una calle un auto subió la velocidad atropellándola. Cuando Richard se enteró salió corriendo por Terry de ahí al hospital, él era un niño pequeño y entendía lo que pasaba, su papa solo le dijo que su mama se había ido lejos al cielo y que ya nunca volvería lo que lo puso muy triste. Desde ese día la familia Grandchester dejo de ser lo que era convirtiéndose en una familia rota.

Las vacaciones se van como agua por el rio Candy nunca se despega de Terry y él no la suelta fácilmente. Los padres de Candy se sentían felices por su pequeña. Stear y Patty son muy unidos y tienen muchos gustos idénticos. Archie y Annie tienen muy bonita relación y se apoyan en todo. Y Anthony pues el pobre sigue soltero eso le pasa por no apurarse.

-Oye pecas ¿y si vamos de paseo?- dijo Terry abrazándola.

-Si Terry vamos- dijo emocionada.

-Pero tú y yo solos sin nadie más- aclaro.

-Claro que si- acepto y se marcharon a pasear- me gusta mucho pasear Terry amo el paisaje que escocia nos proporciona- dijo contemplando todo.

-A mí me gusta ver el paisaje cuando estas tu- dijo provocando que Candy se sonrojara

-Pero que dices Terry- sonrojada- ¿y si vamos a la ciudad? Quiero un helado- dijo como una niña chiquita.

-Claro vamos pero hay que pedirle el auto a tu papa- dijo

-Si vamos-dijo corriendo a la casa y luego de conseguir el permiso se marcharon.

-Fue fácil convencerlo- dijo Terry manejando.

-Mi papa hace todo por mí- dijo sonriendo

-Si tienes suerte por tener a esa hermosa familia- dijo poniéndose triste

-Terry… -dijo Candy notando como Terry se entristecía- oye Terry aun no decides que estudiar- dijo cambiando de tema- y quiero ser pintora soy buena dibujando- comento.

-Mm pues aun no me decido tengo que decidir rápido- dijo pensando- creo que seré actor- dijo ilusionado- pensándolo mejor me encanta el teatro así que lo más seguro es que pruebe suerte en ese sentido- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Si me alegro Terry- contenta- solo faltábamos nosotros de elegir- y así hablaron por todo el camino hasta llegar a la ciudad y compraron el helado de Candy y platicaron hasta casi las 6 de la tarde y regresaron.

Ya pasaron las vacaciones y es hora de volver a las clases y se reencontraron con las gemelas y platicaron sobre sus vacaciones de cada uno y ellas se alegraron.

Todos volvieron a la tediosa rutina de todos los días. Archie se ha metido al área en donde le enseñaran sobre lo que va a estudiar, Stear se ha introducido al área de mecánica, Patty se metió al área de diseño, Annie donde le enseñarían lo principal del estilismo, Anthony al área de Jardinería, y Terry y Candy se metieron al área de Bellas Artes por lo que estaban juntos en esa clase tres horas al día y las otras cuatro eran sus clases normales y tenían que concentrarse para poder salir ese año de la preparatoria.

-La escuela es demasiado cansada- le dijo Terry a Candy de regreso a casa- esta vez me pondré atento para aprobar- dijo bostezando

-Y eso es bueno Terry tienes que salir adelante- dijo Candy sonriendo- lo bueno es que estamos tu y yo juntos en las Bellas Artes-

-Tienes razón pecas eso me reconforta pero así no hay tiempo ya solo llegamos nos cambiamos, comemos, hacemos tarea, luego tarea y más tarea, luego nos bañamos y nos acostamos a dormir y al día siguiente despertamos nos vestimos, desayunamos y vamos a la escuela y luego se repite lo mismo. Eso hacemos todos los días- dijo enfadado- no tenemos tiempo libre

-Pero el fruto que nos dará todo eso será compensable ¿no te parece?- dijo tratando de consolarlo el ya no le dijo nada y al llegar a la casa hicieron exactamente lo que Terry dijo.

Era el receso de la escuela y se encontraba todo el grupito platicando.

-Estos últimos meses serán indescontables- se quejó Archie.

-Si lo sé- dijo Susana- no tenemos ningún descanso.

-Espero y los meses pasen rápido- dijo Stear

-Eso dalo por perdido- dijo Patty- estos meses pasan más lentos que una tortuga-

- Vamos no rompas mis ilusiones Patty- dijo con cara de sufrimiento

Después de eso volvieron a sus clases normales cada quien en la disciplina que había elegido.

Por fin ya habían pasado un mes de la entrada al colegio de nuevo y todos fueron a un día de campo.

-Que rico sentir la brisa del viento- dijo Anthony acostándose en la hierba.

-Tienes razón- dijo Terry recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Candy y esta acariciaba su cabello-

-Hay chicos- dijo Eliza- ¿y si jugamos béisbol?- propuso

-Si buena idea- dijo Stear y todos se dispusieron a jugar incluso Karen y Albert

Así pasaron la tarde divirtiéndose, jugando y bromeando. Al volver a casa Candy y Terry platicaban amenamente sobre el futuro de ambos. Van pasando los meses y llega el día de brujas y en el colegio se organizó una fiesta de disfraces.

Candy iba vestida de una bruja, su vestuario consistía en una minifalda negra con tablones, una blusa pegadita con escote en v y mangas largas, también traía unas calcetas altas que le llegaban 5 centímetros debajo de la falda negras, unas zapatillas de tacón alto negras y un sombrero de pico. Terry iba de Drácula, traía unos pantalones muy elegantes y una camisa blanca y su corbata de moño, unos zapatos de vestir, una larga capa y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Annie iba de morticia, su vestuario era sencillo un vestido largo negro hasta los tobillos y unas zapatillas negras y una peluca con el peinado de su personaje. Archie iba de zombi, usaba una playera blanca, una chaqueta café y unos pantalones de mezclilla todo estaba rasgado y en su cara y vestimenta algo que simulaba a sangre. Patty iba vestida de calabaza, era una playera y una falda naranja y unas medias verdes acompañadas de unas zapatillas color naranjas. Stear iba de Franquistein, su ropa era una ropa cualquiera pero la cara estaba pintada de color verde en su cuello algo que simulaba unos clavos y se colocó una enorme frente como la de su personaje, Anthony iba de un esqueleto, traía su traje de esqueleto y unos guantes de huesos con su cara descubierta. Y las gemelas iban vestidas de una vampira y de un ángel negro no vale mucho la pena describirlas pues no era gran cosa.

-Esta fiesta esta genial- dijo Anthony

-Tienes razón- dijo Terry

-Vamos a bailar muchachos- propuso la Susana

-Si vamos- dijo Candy y se pusieron a bailar ya terminada la fiesta iban todos juntos de regreso a seguir la fiesta en casa de Candy como se había hecho costumbre pues Karen y Albert eran muy abiertos.

-Ya vayan olvidándose de fiestas este último mes no será más que exámenes y más exámenes tanto de evaluación como de admisión así que deberían irse preparando –aconsejo Albert.

-Es verdad muchachos ya falta más de un mes para que terminen sus estudios así que deben estudiar mucho jóvenes- dijo Karen.

-Así lo haremos- dijo Anthony.

Ya casi a las 10 de la noche todos se marcharon y el par de tortolos se marcharon a dormir. Era lunes de nuevo y como dijo Albert comenzaron a evaluar y a avisar de los exámenes que se aplicarían la siguiente semana los trabajos finales no tenían fin por lo que los alumnos de último grado se veían muy presionados. Se la pasaban todo el día estudiando sin parar era toda una tortura.

-Chicos descansen un poco ya han estudiado demasiado- les dijo Karen.

-Te tomare la palabra- dijo Terry y se tiro al piso- se me quema el cerebro.

-Mama nos podrías traer un vaso de limonada por favor- dijo la pecosa

-Claro ya vuelvo- y salió de la habitación

-Candy estoy muy cansado- dijo Terry quejándose.

-Yo también pero ya mañana empiezan los exámenes finales- dijo con cansancio- yo también descansare- dijo acostándose a un lado de Terry y suspiro- ¿ya sabes a que compañía integrarte?

-Si al grupo Stanford- contesto- ya metí solicitud solo me falta aprobar la prueba para meterme.

-Ya veo, creo que yo seré pintora independiente al principio y talvez alguien se interese por ellas-

- Ya verás que triunfaras hermosa-

- Y tú también Terry-

-Chicos aquí están sus limonadas- dijo Karen entrando-

-Gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo y bebieron sus limonadas y después de un descanso siguieron estudiando.

Ya era el día siguiente y comenzaron los exámenes allí estaban todos los alumnos haciendo sus pruebas finales ya habían las primeras 4 horas y era el receso

-Estoy agotado ya no puedo más- dijo Anthony muy ojeroso

-Para hoy solo faltan las últimas 3 clases de la especialidad- dijo Susana somnolienta.

-Si solo tres más- dijo Candy- Terry resiste- dijo al verlo casi dormido en la banca en que estaban sentados.

-Debo resistir- insistió y se animó a sí mismo- en total son 11 materias: gramática, historia e historia universal, matemáticas, literatura, filosofía, lógica, Biología y en mi caso Las Bellas Artes, Historia de las Bellas Artes y historia del teatro. No sé si aguantare- dijo vencido

-Tranquilo falta poco- lo animo Archie.

Siguieron con sus clases y con los exámenes y hace se la pasaron toda la semana. La semana siguiente fue pura revisión de trabajos y tareas de todo el semestre. Después de todo eso entregaron las boletas.

-Esa es mi pequeña- dijo Albert leyendo la boleta- Gramática 8, matemáticas 8. Literatura 9. Historia 8, historia universal 8, filosofía 9, lógica 8, biología 10, bellas artes 10, historia de las bellas artes 10 e historia de la pintura 10- dijo llorando de felicidad- Candy eres mi orgullo- dijo abrazándola.

-Bien echo- dijo Karen- Terry haber tu boleta- dijo extendiendo su mano y él se la entregó- veamos (las materias tienen el mismo orden solo quise omitir de nuevo eso) 9, 8, 10, 8, 7, 8, 9, 9, 10, 10 y 10. Son excelentes- dijo sorprendida- felicidades- abrazándolo

-Eh?... gracias- dijo un poco nervioso.

-Bien echo Terry te felicito- dijo Albert levantándole el dedo pulgar.

-Terry me alegro por ti- dijo las pecas y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-Todo fue gracias a ustedes- acepto Terry- lo único que me falta es realizar el examen de la compañía y triunfar declaro

-Qué bueno que te Hayes decidido ya- dijo Albert- ¿Cuándo es el examen?

- Es el 6 de Enero, aún falta- contesto.

-Tienes razón ¿Cuándo es la graduación?- dijo Karen

-La próxima semana mama- dijo Candy

-Ya veo sería bueno organizarles una comida pues cada quien tomara caminos distintos y se separaran un largo periodo ¿Qué opinas Albert?- propuso Karen.

-Muy bien organizaremos esa comida- dijo decidido.

Cuando terminaron de platicar se fueron a acostar por que el día siguiente era el festival de clausura y la semana siguiente la graduación de los de último año.

-Chicos están invitados a la comida que organizaran mis papas después de la clausura y también a la cena de navidad- dijo Candy y todos se alegraron.

-Claro que iremos ¿verdad chicos?- dijo Anthony

-Si- Contestaron todos

-Bien que alegría- dijo Candy

-Saben chicos yo me iré de esta ciudad me iré al extranjero con mi padre- dijo Anthony y todos entristecieron.

-Yo también me iré a otra ciudad- dijo Annie.

-Yo me iré a una ciudad cercana de aquí- dijo Patty

-Creo que todos nos iremos a distintos lugares- dijo Stear- menos ustedes muchachos- dijo mirando a Candy y a Terry

-Nosotras también nos iremos de aquí- dijo Eliza- pero volveremos para ejercitar nuestra profesión-

-Ya veo nos quedaremos solos Candy- dijo Terry con cierta tristeza

-Sí que tristeza- declaro Candy- pero algún día nos reencontraremos ¿cierto chicos?- pregunto

-Pero claro que si pecas- dijo Archie- esta es nuestra ciudad y no importa lo que suceda aquí están todas nuestras memorias hace que si volveremos- dijo con cierta nostalgia

Ya es la clausura y están en la comida que organizaron los Andrew y están todos felices y contentos y platican amenamente sobre esa amistad que formaron gracias a un grupo teatral de un colegio. Albert y Karen nunca se sintieron tan felices por su pequeña Candy, verla tan feliz era un alivio para ellos.

Ya casi es navidad y se encuentran adornando la casa.

-Terry ayúdame a bajar el árbol de navidad que está en el ático- le pidió Candy.

-Si vamos- dijo y subieron por el árbol-

-Mira tú baja el árbol y yo bajo los accesorios- le propuso y el acepto.

Cuando bajaron todo se pusieron a arreglar. Era la mañana de Noche Buena y todos estaban con los preparativos Terry y Albert arreglaban todo mientras que Candy y Karen estaban en la cocina haciendo la comida que consistía en un rico pavo acompañada por puré de papa y sopa de codito, el postre eran galletas de figuritas de navidad echas por Candy. Ya en la tarde comenzaron a llegar todos. Llegaban con obsequios de despedida.

-Bueno ahora que ya están todos estamos aquí para celebrar la Noche Buena y la última reunión que tendrán seguro en años- dijo Albert brindando.

-Si vindremos- dijo alzando su copa

-Salud- dijeron todos

Pasaron la Noche Bueno lo mejor que pudieron y después todos se marcharon y se dieron no un adiós si no un hasta pronto. Todo era muy triste para todos más para las parejas de Stear y Archie quienes prometieron esperarse. Los días sin los amigos son muy tristes sin embargo Candy y Terry están muy bien solos. Cada uno está enfocado en su profesión ya paso año nuevo también y ya s enero para ser precisos el día de la prueba de Terry Candy le deseo la mejor de las suertes. Las horas pasaron rápido y cuando volvió a casa todos lo a bombardearon con preguntas y el tenía una mirada que aparentemente era sombría.

-Yo fui aceptado- dijo y esbozo una enorme sonrisa…

**Hola chicas aquí el capítulo 11 está más largo pues ya quería saltar esta etapa y sinceramente no quiero alargar demasiado esta historia pero obvio estará bien desarrollada. Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo y ahora ya me podre enfocarme en la bella pareja y pasaran muchas cosas. Bueno gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo. Ya sin más. Adiós.**


	12. Chapter 12

**La Triste Historia de un Amor.**

**Capítulo 12:**

-Yo fui aceptado- dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa

-Terry que maravilla- dijo Candy abrazándole.

-Sabíamos que lo lograrías- dijo Karen orgullosa.

-Si Terry confiábamos en ti y lo bueno es que la compañía está cerca de aquí- dijo Albert

-Si gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado todo este tiempo- dijo sincero

-No hay de que Terry, nosotros siempre tuvimos fe en ti ya eres como uno más de esta familia- dijo Karen

-Si ya eres uno más de esta familia- dijo Albert

-Gracias suegrito- esto último lo hiso en forma de burla

-¿¡Suegrito!?- grito furioso- ¿¡cómo te atreves a llamarme haci!?- dijo histérico

-Porque pienso casarme con tu hija- dijo sincero

-Terry… -dijo Candy

-Pero primero quiero tener un futuro que darle, una buena vida y muchos lujos tales como los que tiene con ustedes pero yo me esforzare por darle más- declaro serio

-Ya veo, eso es bueno de tu parte… pero… -dijo dando un suspiro- ¡NO me llames sue-gri-to!- grito nuevamente.

-¿Por qué suegrito?- dijo con maldad.

-Me hace sentir anciano y no lo estoy aun no paso de los 40 y tú al decirme eso me haces sentir viejo- declaro con frustración

-Bien entonces te llamare… -dijo pensando- viejo

-¿Viejo?... Candy él se está burlando de mi- dijo abrazándola-

-No lo hace papa, solo quiere llamarte de alguna manera- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su papa

-Pero no tiene por qué llamarme viejo o suegro me hace sentir anciano- dijo fingiendo llorar

-Entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- dijo Karen

-Que me diga… Al… así nada más es más que suficiente- dijo tranquilizándose

-¿Al?- dijo Terry pensativo- ok tratare de llamarte hace pero no prometo nada- dijo resignado

-Algo es algo- Albert suspiro.

-¿Bien y cuando empiezan tus clases Terry?- pregunto Karen- tengo entendido que primero son varios meses de de clases y luego comienzan las obras ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí, empiezo en dos semanas ¿y tú Candy, que harás?- dijo Terry

-Yo voy a comenzar a pintar y luego voy a consultar con una galería a ver si me aceptan- explico

-Qué bueno que ya estén viendo por su futuro- dijo Albert

-Sí, oye Al ¿podemos ir a pasear la pecas y yo?- pregunto Terry

-Bien pero lleguen a la hora de la cena- aclaro Albert

-Bien vamos pecas- dijo tomando la mano de Candy y se marcharon

-Terry me alegro mucho por ti- dijo Candy

-Gracias tú fuiste el motivo que motivo luchar por mi objetivo, si yo nunca te hubiera conocido seguro yo seguiría en el colegio o quizás lo hubiera dejado pero tú me salvaste y me hiciste entender que por el camino que iba no iba a ganar nada… absolutamente nada- acepto mirando al cielo

-Me alegro de que no te arrepientas de haberme conocido… Terry hazme una promesa… prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca te arrepientas de haberme conocido- le dijo mirándolo y el la miro a los ojos

-Si Candy… lo prometo- dijo confundido

-Gracias eso me tranquiliza- dijo satisfecha- Terry vamos por una paleta quiero una- dijo como una niña chiquita

-Está bien vamos por la paleta- dijo abrazándola y llevándola

Compraron la paleta y caminaron de la mano por la ciudad ya que la conocían muy bien bromearon, jugaron y platicaron amenamente hasta la hora que Albert había señalado ya iban de regreso a casa.

-Sabes Terry extrañare mucho a los chicos no será lo mismo sin ellos- dijo lamentándose

-Si talvez pero ahora tenemos más tiempo para nosotros ¿no te agrada eso?- pregunto inseguro

-Claro pero los extrañare muchísimo- dijo ya en la puerta de la panadería donde estaba Albert- papa ya llegamos- dijo y lo abrazo

-Me alegro pequeña y también me alegro que seas responsable Terry me sorprendiste- dijo sincero- cada día te estoy confiando más a Candy y su felicidad solo te pido una cosa no hagas algo que me haga perder toda la confianza- dijo serio

-Nunca hare algo que provoque eso porque yo amo a Candy la amo más que a mi vida- dijo igual serio y Candy solo observaba la escena

-Terry necesito hablar contigo a solas- dijo viendo a Candy

-Bien- dijo el

Y se lo llevo a una habitación para hablar con él.

-Mama ¿tú sabes que es lo que papa le dirá a Terry?- dijo al ver a su mama en la panadería

-No querida ha estado muy serio todo el día- dijo con algo de preocupación

-Ya veo ¿te ayudo a cerrar ya es tarde?- pregunto.

-Si claro- y se pusieron a cerrar y a limpiar

Y estaban en la cena y vieron que Albert y Terry estaban muy serios.

-Candy vamos a habla ven- se la llevo a su cuarto- me voy a ir de esta casa

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo triste- ¿Qué te dijo mi papa?-

-Él me dijo que…

**Flashback**

-¿Qué me quieres decir Al?- pregunte algo nervioso.

-Estoy pensando que no es conveniente que unos novios se encuentren viviendo en la misma casa- dijo pensativo- así que eh decidido dejarte vivir en el departamento que se encuentra cerca de la compañía ahí yo vivía de soltero- explico- sé que talvez les duela estar separados pero es lo mejor para todos- dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro

-Entiendo- triste- está bien me iré de aquí solo déjame decirle yo a Candy por favor- rogo

-Está bien Terry confió en ti- dijo dándole una sonrisa-

**Fin Flashback**

-Creo Candy que esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer ¿no te parece?- dijo mirándola

-Si pero… pero yo quiero estar contigo Terry solo contigo- dijo triste

-No porque me vaya a mudar significa que te voy a dejar, nos podemos ver todos los días y pasear juntos Candy- le explico- pronto estaremos juntos por siempre Candy y nada ni nadie va a impedirlo- dijo acariciando le la cara- ¿entendido?

-Si Terry- dijo rendida

-Bien amor…

Ya era el día en que Terry se mudaría al departamento de Albert y se estaba instalando era un departamento acogedor de un edificio muy lujoso y su departamento tenía dos habitaciones gigantescas y estaba muy bien amueblada y muy limpio allí era en donde viviría por ahora…

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Terry se mudó de la casa y Candy y él se ven casi todos los días se ven para salir a pasear o a comer. Terry ya se encuentra tomando clases en la compañía y cada día mejora su actuación pronto se estrenara una obra y él se ganó un pequeño pero valioso papel pues el primer papel por muy pequeño que sea define lo que será de su futuro, su primer papel era de una obra famosa de Shakespeare, El Rey Lear y su papel era del rey de Francia era muy pequeño pero aun así el hacia todo por hacerlo lo mejor posible ya era su primer presentación y en el teatro se encontraban Candy, Karen y Albert. Pero en una esquina del teatro se encontraba un hombre que miraba todo con atención era el padre de Terry y se alegró al verlo actuar con tanta pasión y marcho en cuanto termino su escena.

Ya ha terminado la obra y se encuentran en una fiesta por el éxito que tuvo la obra.

-Terry estuviste maravilloso- dijo Karen

-Si nunca vi una mejor actuación- dijo Albert algo dolido pues era mejor que el

-Si Terry estuviste de maravilla actuaste con tanta pasión me enorgullezco de ser tu novia- dijo Candy abrazándolo

-Gracias pecas- le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Albert que sorpresa- dijo el productor de teatro de nombre George Johnson

-Vaya pero si es el viejo George- dijo el- cuanto tiempo

-Si tienes razón… vaya Karen no se te notan los años te ves muy joven aun- dijo saludándola

-Pero que dices George pero gracias tú no te ves mal tampoco- dijo sonriente

-Gracias por el cumplido pero ya estoy viejo lo sé- dijo lamentándose- y supongo que ellas es tu hija Candy- dijo mirándola- pero vaya belleza de hija tienes- dijo sonrojando a Candy

-Gracias señor…

-George llámame George- aclaro

-S-Si- dijo nerviosa

-Dime Terry ¿qué relación tienes con lo Andrew?- pregunto intrigado

-Soy el novio de Candy- dijo abrazándola

-Tuviste suerte se nota que Candy vale mucho- dijo y platicaron un rato más.

Ya se había terminado la fiesta y cada quien se fue a su casa y los enamorados se despidieron pues Terry tendría una gira de más de un mes y no se verían por un tiempo.

Por el otro lado Candy ya ha comenzado a pintar y ayuda también en la panadería. Sus pinturas eran muy buenas y un día se le ocurrió a Albert colgar una de las pinturas en la panadería es ahí en donde Neil Legan un hombre dueño de una galería lo vio y se enamoró del cuadro y al saber quién era la autora se emocionó y le dio un trabajo en el mes que Terry estaría de gira Candy se dedicaba al cien a sus creaciones todo fue un éxito…

Ya era el día en que Terry volvería y…

-Terry- lo recibió una pecosa con un abrazo y un beso en los labios- ¿cómo te fue Terry?- le pregunto aun abrazándolo

-Muy bien hermosa ¿y tú como estas?- le pregunto y ella le conto lo de la galería- me alegro que logas tus metas hermosa- dijo dulcemente

-Gracias Terry, te acompaño al departamento- dijo

-Muy bien pequitas nada mejor que estar con mi novia- dijo y se marcharon al departamento donde comieron y platicaron de todo lo que habían hecho este mes.

Ya es el mes de agosto y Candy ha triunfado demasiado en la galería de arte y Terry es la estrella más famosa de todo el país. Debido a eso tiene ya mucho dinero y comenzó a buscar un lugar cómodo donde vivir pues no viviría para siempre en ese departamento.

En esos meses Candy nuevamente enfermo pero se curó rápido aun así Terry tenía sus miedos

-Terry estoy tan feliz todo está marchando tan bien que parece un sueño. Tú en tan poco tiempo te has convertido en la estrella más cotizada del país y yo me eh convertido en una gran pintora.

-Si Candy todo ha marchado muy bien demasiado diría yo pero algo falta aún- dijo pensativo

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto interesada

-Ya lo sabrás princesa- dijo – muy pronto lo sabrás- dijo con una sonrisita

…

-Albert quiero hablar contigo ¿podemos?- dijo nervioso

-Vamos pues a donde siempre- fueron y la plática que tuvieron es una que estaba determinando el futuro de estos enamorados.

Albert lo escuchaba con atención a todo lo que decía tenía un aire de tristeza en su cara el solo le dijo que lo pensaría. Era ya de noche y todos dormían menos Albert quien se encontraba en el techo de la casa pensando

**Flashback **

-¿Qué me quieres decir Terry?- dijo intrigado- te veo muy serio- dijo burlón

-Albert yo… yo quiero que…- decía nervioso- ¡quiero que me permitas casarme con Candy!- grito cerrando los ojos y a Albert se le abrió la boca de la impresión

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido

-Yo amo a Candy con todas mis fuerzas y… y quiero tenerla a ella a mi lado para siempre ella… ella es el sol que alumbra mis días enteros ella significa todo para mí- dijo algo alterado temiendo que la respuesta fuera negativa- ya tengo trabajo, dinero, un hogar cómodo que darle, le daré amor y todo lo que ella me pida y…

-¡Basta!- dijo Albert con lágrimas- Terry tú sabes cuán importante es ella para mí y lo que ella vale en mi vida… no te estoy diciendo que no solo… solo déjame pesarlo un poco- dijo calmándose

**Fin de Flashback**

-Candy yo haré todo por ti solo quiero que seas feliz y si con el eres feliz yo te ayudare a serlo- dijo triste- solo espero que todo salga bien…

….

Albert fue a ver a Terry para decirle su respuesta

-Albert pasa- dijo inseguro

-Terry ya te tengo una respuesta- dijo y suspiro

-Y ¿Cuál es?- dijo

-Si… Terry yo te concedo la mano de mi hija solo te ruego que la hagas muy feliz…

**Hola mis chavas lamento enormemente la tardanza pero ya saben la escuela: P pero bueno. También les quiero avisar que esta historia será más corta de lo que imaginaba pues como ven avanzo demasiado por capitulo y es que como tengo poco tiempo decidí hacer esto. La historia será corta pero confortante. Espero dejarlas conformes de una vez advierto que en mi fic no habrá escenas de carácter sexual pues no tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de escenas. No es porque sea una santa solo que no soy buena en esa área. Bueno pues creo que es todo las dejo. Adiós.**


	13. Chapter 13

**La Triste Historia de un Amor.**

**Capítulo 13:**

Ya era un echo Terry se casaría con Candy y lo haría lo más pronto posible el que Albert le hubiese concedido la mano de Candy fue algo que hizo saltar a su corazón de felicidad. Era definitivo gracias a Candy su vida había dado un giro inesperado. Él iba caminando por la ciudad cuando encontró una joyería y entro para ver los anillos de compromiso. Observo todos hasta que encontró el perfecto era un anillo de plata fina y en el centro un reluciente diamante, lo compro y se encamino a su departamento que él había adquirido con sus esfuerzos.

Toc. Toc. Toc. Sonó la puerta del departamento.

-Ya voy- dijo abriendo la puerta

-Hola, Terry- le saludo Candy

-Hola princesa ¿cómo estás? Pasa- dijo dejándola pasar

-Muy bien Terry- dijo entrando- estoy muy bien ¿y tú?- se sentó en un sillón

-Muy bien amor, de echo quería decirte que pronto se realizara una presentación de cuadros y ahí se expondrán los míos y quisiera que me acompañases- dijo emocionada.

-Pero por supuesto que si iré nena ¿Cuándo es?- le contesto

-El día 10 del próximo mes-

-Bien allí estaré preciosa-

-Si- dijo sonriente

Se quedaron platicando un rato más hasta que fue hora de que se marchara él quería proponerle matrimonio pero no encontraba el mejor momento para decirlo.

El día de la galería llego y muchísimas personas se interesaron por los cuadros de Candy y esta se alegró al igual que Terry. Todo estaba marchando muy bien eran muy felices los dos.

-Terry tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo George- pero vamos al despacho –y se fueron para este y se sentaron

-Que me quieres decir George- pregunto intrigado.

-Como sabes Terry has ganado mucho éxito y la compañía teatral más famosa del país ha solicitado tu traslado pero eso implicaría que te cambiaras de ciudad ¿tú qué opinas Terry? –le comento

-Déjame pensarlo un poco, solo un poco- dijo indeciso

-Está bien tienes hasta pasado mañana para decidir si ese día no vienes a darme respuesta lo tomare como un no y se ira la oportunidad ¿entendido?- dijo serio- tienes ese día hasta las seis de la tarde

-Está bien- dijo no muy convencido

Iba por las calles de esa ciudad pensando en esa propuesta pero no sabía lo que hacer entonces fue a la casa Andrew

-Deberías aceptar Terry esa oportunidad es única muy única y no debes desperdiciarla- dijo Albert

-Si Terry es un gran paso el que darías no debes dudar acepta esa propuesta- secundo Karen

-Terry tu sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos en todo y queremos que te superes a ti mismo. Sabes que siempre me tendrás a mí apoyándote- le dijo Candy pero aún no se convencía

-Pasado mañana tendré que dar una respuesta-

-Piénsalo bien Terry no dejes que algo se interponga en tu camino- dijo Albert

-Ya lo eh pensado- dijo de repente- yo aceptare esa propuesta

-Qué alivio- expreso Albert y todos sonrieron

-Terry yo te acompañare ¿te parece?- dijo Candy

-Seguro nada mejor que estar con mi novia- expreso abrazándola

Ya era el día y Candy esperaba a que Terry saliera de su habitación pues se estaba cambiando de ropa y justo cuando iban a salir…

-Disculpe es usted Terrence Grandchester- dijo un oficial de policía

-Si- respondió cortamente

-Acompáñeme es algo relacionado a su padre- le dijo y se encaminaron a donde tenían a su padre

-Pero ¿Qué estabas pensando al mezclarte con ese tipo de gente?- preguntaba enojado pues su padre se había mesclado con personas de mala vibra- di algo papa contéstame no te quedes callado has arruinado tu vida quien sabe cuánto tiempo te quedes aquí encerrado y todo por tus malditos vicios- reclamo al ver que no emitía palabra

-Lo siento, te eh molestado Terrence- dijo en voz baja

-Terry ya pasaron las seis de la tarde- le dijo Candy y este abrió sus ojos como platos

-Maldición por tu culpa eh perdido una gran oportunidad te odio- escupió con veneno en cada palabra y salió corriendo de ahí y Candy iba tras el- maldición porque- golpeo un muro con su mano sangrando

-Terry estas herido cálmate por favor- le rogaba Candy

-Como me voy a tranquilizar si acaba de echar mi futuro a la basura Candy y ahora que voy a hacer- gritaba furioso

-Seguir adelante Terry a pesar de todo hay que seguir hacia adelante- dijo abrazándolo para que se tranquilizara- habrá mucho más oportunidades en esta vida Terry no te derrotes- seguía abrazándolo y él se calmo

-Candy… -dijo bajito

-Si – le contesto

-Cásate conmigo- le dijo y esta se quedó callada un momento

-Si… si – dijo llorando de felicidad en su brazos y el también lloraba y la abrazo muy fuerte y la beso

-Gracias Candy… gracias por aceptarme- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Como no aceptarte si te amo- le contesto

…

-Lamento mucho lo de tu padre Terry, pero los felicito por lo de la boda, tenemos mucho que planear- dijo Karen emocionada

-Pero queremos que sea algo sencillo mama- dijo Candy

-Nada de sencillo haremos lo que se merezca mi princesa- dijo Albert y comenzaron a planear todo

-¿Qué les parece si se realiza la boda en Diciembre?- dijo Karen

-Pero es muy pronto- dijo Albert

-No importa yo quiero estar con Candy el resto de mi vida y quiero que sea rápido- dijo Terry

-Sí que sea lo más pronto posible y en diciembre será repito- dijo Candy

-Si pero… es muy pronto y… a esta bien- dijo rendido Albert

- muy bien pues a planear- dijo Karen con una sonrisa- chicos encárguense de la lista de invitados, Albert y yo veremos lo demás- dijo y todos asintieron

-Veamos Terry a ¿a quienes quieres invitar?- le pregunto

-Pues de mi lado no tengo a nadie a quien invitar aunque mi abuela… apunta a Marianne Grandchester- dijo convencido

-Listo – dijo apuntándola

-También deberíamos invitar a Annie Britter, Patricia O'Brien, Alistear Cornwell, Archivald Cornwell, Susana Marlow, Eliza Marlow, a la profesora Margaret Hamilton, a su esposo Charlie Hamilton, a Robert Hattaway- dijo apuntándolos en la lista- oh cierto me falta Anthony Brower-

-Mmh a quien más podríamos invitar- decía Candy pensando- apunta a mis abuelos son Rosemary Andrew, William Andrew, Mary Jane Klaise y Martin Klaise- dijo y el los apunto

-¿Tienes primos o primas?-

-No mis padres fueron hijos únicos- explico

-Bueno pues dejémosles los demás invitados a ellos- dijo Terry

-Sí, sabes me siento muy feliz al saber que me casare tan pronto contigo- expresa feliz- y este anillo es precioso- exclamo mirándolo

-Me alegra que te haya gustado pecosa- dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios y le entregaron la lista a Albert

-Pero como es que tienen tan pocos amigos son antisociales o que- expreso enojado Albert

- Si recuerdo a tiempos que era un niño pequeño tenía más amigo pero ahora que crecí carezco de amistades- dijo Terry

-Y y tú sabes que yo nunca tuve muchos amigos- dijo Candy

-Cierto querido mejor invitemos a conocidos y amigos nuestros- dijo Karen

-Si eso es nuestra última alternativa- dijo rendido- y Terry mañana iremos a ver lo de los anillos de boda y los demás accesorios que se necesiten- dijo mirándolo

-Si –contesto

-Candy mañana iremos a una tienda de novias para que elijas un vestido tenemos menos de tres meses para todo así que tenemos que apresurarnos- expreso Karen

-Si mama- dijo con una feliz sonrisa

-Bien por ahora ya es noche así que a dormir- dijo Albert

-Si- dijeron todos y Terry se marchó a su departamento

-Diciembre pronto me casare con Candy- decía Terry camino a su hogar- quien iba a pensar que me casaría tan pronto con ella definitivamente nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido- expreso feliz

….

-Mira Terry esos anillos están geniales- dijo señalando un par de anillos de oro

-Si tienes razón pero no tengo tanto dinero

-No seas tonto yo los pagare- le dijo- señorita nos podría mostrar estos anillos- le pidió a la que los atendía

-Claro- dijo sacándolos

-Son tan hermoso y son muy finos- dijo Albert

-Si Al- dijo

-Muy bien señorita queremos esos pero nos gustaría que le pudieran gravar algo a los anillos- le explico

-Muy bien señor que quiere que les grabemos- dijo sacando una libreta en donde escribían los pedidos

- Al que es de mujer póngale así T. Grandchester y al de hombre C. Andrew y que lo graven por dentro

-Si señor y ¿para cuándo los necesitan?

-Para antes de que empiece diciembre- explico Terry

-Bien los tendremos para el día veinticinco de Noviembre- les dijo

-Está bien- dijo Albert- en este cheque les dejare un adelanto- dijo entregándole uno

-Muy bien que tengan buen día- dijo

-Gracias, vámonos Terry- dijo Albert

-Si con permiso- dijo saliendo

-Bien hemos terminado por el día de hoy vámonos a casa- dijo Albert y se marcharon

…

-Mira Candy que precioso vestido- dijo señalando uno

-Si mama- dijo mirando los demás- mira mama ese es perfecto- dijo mirando uno emocionada

Era un vestido con escote de corazón y la parte de arriba era un tipo corset adornado con pedrería era bello pero discreto, la parte de abajo era una falda lisa y ampona, y era de seda fina

-Tienes razón. Señorita nos podría mostrar ese vestido por favor-dijo y se lo mostraron

Candy se lo probo y se le veía espectacular era perfecto parecía ser echo solo para ella. Ese vestido les agrado tanto que se lo llevaron junto con un fino velo y unas bellas zapatillas de cristal.

-Hemos terminado por hoy vamos a casa te mostrare algo- dijo Karen y se macharon a casa

….

-Por fin llegan- dijo Albert

-Tardaron una eternidad- dijo Terry

-Lo sentimos tanto pero el vestido es algo de lo que toma más tiempo- se defendió Karen- ven Candy acompáñame

-Si –y se metieron al cuarto de Albert y ella

-Mira me gustaría que usaras esto el día de tu boda- dijo sacando una caja y al abrirla había un collar de diamantes y en el centro un hermoso zafiro, también había unos aretes de diamantes y con un zafiro que se descolgaba y una pulsera con las mismas características- estas joyas pertenecen a la familia desde hace muchos años y han pasado de generación en generación y me encantaría que tú también las portaras y si algún día tienes a tu hija se lo heredes

-Si mama me será un honor portarlas- dijo tomándolas

-Gracias Candy- expreso con lágrimas

-¿Qué pasa mama?- dijo preocupada

-Nada es solo que no puedo creer que ya te vayas a casar has dejado de ser mi pequeña princesa- dijo con nostalgia

- Mama- dijo con los ojos llorosos y el abrazo fuertemente

Después de eso salieron a hablar de los preparativos como el salón, la iglesia, la comida, el pastel, los decorativos y un sinfín de cosas al día siguiente Albert y Terry buscarían el salón más hermoso que encontraran. Mientras que Candy y Karen buscaban la iglesia más grande pues con todos los conocidos de Karen y Albert se había hecho una lista muy grande, en la iglesia apartaron el día de la boda que sería precisamente el 24 de Diciembre a las 3:30 y el salón fue apartado para ese mismo día a las 5:00 de la tarde.

Las invitaciones habían sido arregladas y adornadas por la joven pareja ya se habían enviado.

_Buen día:_

_Candy Andrew y Terrence Grandchester te invitan a su ceremonia matrimonial el día 24 de Diciembre a las 3:30 en la ciudad de New York y en la catedral de esta misma, también esperamos de su asistencia en la fiesta que será realizada en el salón Plaza a las 5:00 horas. Agradecemos de antemano su asistencia. Que tenga buen día. Adiós. _

-Así que Terrence se casa me alegro mucho por el- dijo la abuela de este muy feliz- claro que asistiré.

…

-Terry se casa que felicidad asistiré sin falta alguna- expreso Anthony- has tenido mucha suerte

…

-Terry se casa- dijo Archie feliz

-A mi también me envió invitación y también iré ya que eh decidido abandonar el ejercito- dijo Stear contento por la noticia

…

-Que bien una boda iré claro que si- dijo Annie- felicidades amiga

…

-Susana mira Terry se casa- dijo con cierta tristeza

-Si a mí también me envió la invitación- dijo triste

-Vamos- dijeron ambas con una sonrisa

-Espero que sean muy felices hace una hermosa pareja- dijo Susana

-Sí que tengan lo mejor en su matrimonio- dijo Eliza

…

-Si Candy y Terry se casaran que alegría- dijo Patty- allí estaré

….

Cada día que pasa es un día menos de espera todos los días despierto pensando que ya sea el día de la boda con Candy ese día seré muy feliz, no recuerdo nunca haber tenido una felicidad similar.

….

Falta menos para ese hermoso día en que yo y Terry seamos uno solo, nunca dejo de pensar como seria con él una vida de casados donde más que nunca debamos ayudarnos, eso día iniciara una nueva etapa para ambos, ese día seré suya en todos los sentido y también deseo aunque no sea pronto, espero con ansias el día en que lleve dentro de mí la semilla de nuestro amor…

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Aquí esta otro capítulo más de esta historia espero sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que dejan sus reviews y también a las que leen mi historia actualización por actualización el próximo capítulo ya será la boda de nuestra pareja preferida.**

**Por ahí una ya adivino para donde va este fic y creo que ya más de una lo sabe sin embargo seguiré adelante con esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo hasta este momento espero sus reviews y sin más por el momento me voy a hacer la tarea de mate: P ya que no las quería dejar sin capitulo jeje. Bueno adiós.**


	14. Chapter 14

**La Triste Historia de un Amor**

**Capítulo 14:**

El día de la boda está cada vez más próximo y la familia Andrew estaba con los preparativos ya tenían casi todo listo pero solo faltaba el pastel ya que los padres de Candy se ofrecieron a hacer uno espectacular

-Terry no puedo creer que falte tan poco para nuestra boda, pare mágico el hecho de que ya haya pasado más de un año de que nos conocimos- decía Candy con felicidad

-Tienes toda la razón hermosa, has sido lo que más eh amado en mi vida y no te quiero perder por nada- decía abrazándola

-Nunca me vas a perder Terry, siempre estaré contigo… siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?- le pregunto

-Si… siempre pecosita- dijo feliz

-Sabes anhelo tanto tener un bebe talvez uno como tu hace con sus ojos color azul zafiro y su cabellito castaño como el tuyo- decía con deseo

-O tal vez sea una hermosa niña de ojos azul-verdosos muy claritos y con cabello rubio como el tuyo y que tenga unas pequeñas pequitas- decía con el mismo deseo

-No importa lo que sea, lo que más importa es que sea saludable muy saludable como tú- dijo con tristeza- no quiero que sea enfermiza y débil como yo

-No lo será preciosa ya lo veras amor será una niña idéntica a ti pero será muy pero muy saludable- dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Si pero será un niño- dijo y comenzó una pelea por ello.

Ya falta un día para la boda y los novios están con los nervios de punta, que ni pueden dormir pues ese día sería muy especial para los dos.

-Candy hermosa arriba es hora de despertar- la despertó Karen

-Si mama- dijo despertándose

-Pero mira que ojeras te dije que durmieras- la regaño

-Pero no podía dormir de los nervios mama- se defendió

-Bueno ya son las 10 de la mañana y debes desayunar- le dijo y la dejo para que se cambiara de ropa

-Pero si ya bajo la dormilona- dijo Albert

-Hola papa- dijo llegando a la mesa

-Creí que jamás despertarías- dijo en tono dramático

-No exageres papa- dijo sentándose

-Ahora que recuerdo, Albert no quedaste de estar a las 11 en el departamento de Terry para ayudarlo a arreglarse- le dijo sirviéndole a Candy de desayunar

-Si es verdad me iré en media hora mientras tanto empaco mi ropa que utilizare en la boda para cambiarme haya yo también- dijo levantándose y encaminándose a su cuarto

-Bien Candy y ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto

-Nerviosa mama, muy nerviosa- dijo temblorosa

-Te entiendo yo me sentía de la misma manera cuando me case- dijo como recordando algo- de echo tenia mis dudas de casarme con tu padre- dijo

-¿Qué? Dudabas el hecho de casarte conmigo eso fue un golpe bajo- dijo dolido Albert

-Albert no está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas- lo reto- se te ofrecía algo

-Yo solo venia para darle un beso a mi pequeñita- dijo y le beso la frente- listo me voy al cuarto- dijo retirándose

-Candy estar nerviosa es natural pero contrólate un poco- dijo al verla tiritar

-Lo siento- dijo apenada

-No te disculpes- la reto de nuevo y justo cuando termino de comer su padre se fue a con Terry y Candy se fue a duchar- Candy a la una comenzaremos con tu arreglo, mientras has otras cosas

-Oh si mis maletas-dijo y se apresuró por ellas

Guardo en sus valijas su ropa, accesorios y sus peluches favoritos pues era una gran coleccionista. Ya era la una en punto y una vecina llego para ayudar en su arreglo.

Primero le hicieron un muy complicado peinado que les costó demasiado realizar pues su cabello era más rebelde que nada el peinado era un muy elaborado chongo y varios cabellos se salían de su lugar pues eran muy rebeldes. Después la comenzaron a maquillar era sencillo pero se veía muy bien, en sus ojos había unas sombras de combinación azul con blanco para que el azul casi no se notara un poco de polvo, unas chapas muy claras y sus labios eran de un color rojo no muy cargado. Y finalmente le colocaron el vestido el cual le quedaba espectacular y se puso las joyas que había recibido de su mama.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo la mujer que les había ayudado

-Gracias señorita Ponny-

-Candy ya es hora vamos a la iglesia- justo había llegado el chofer que la llevaría

…

-Ya cálmate Terry que me pones nervioso- dijo Albert al verlo caminar de un lado a otro en el altar

-Es que no puedo- se defendió él iba vestido con su traje totalmente de blanco y sus zapatos también y se había recogido el cabello en una coleta

-Pues cálmate- lo regaño

-Albert ya llego tu hija- le dijo un amigo suyo

-Si ya voy y tú te quedas aquí- le dejo en claro a Terry

-Papi- lo abrazo

-Oh princesa esta tan hermosa parece que fue ayer cuando te vi nacer- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- no puedo creer que ya te vayas a casar- dijo llorando

-Papito no llores si no harás que llore yo también- dijo y este detuvo sus lágrimas

-Ya es hora de entrar Candy todos ya están adentro- le dijo más calmado

-Si… -dijo y se agarró del brazo de el

Comenzó su entrada a la iglesia y la marcha nupcial sonaba y al tiempo que se acercaba al altar sus nervios brotaban, allí en el altar estaba Terry al hombre que más amo. Por su lado Terry se quedó embobado al ver cuán hermosa estaba su pecas y sus nervios iban surgiendo mientras ella más cerca se encontraba.

-Terry el día de hoy te entrego al tesoro que más aprecio en esta vida, te ruego que la hagas muy feliz y que nunca le falte nada a lado tuyo y si te atreves a dañarla lo pagaras muy caro- le advirtió

-No debes preocuparte yo sabré hacerla feliz- le contesto y comenzaron con la ceremonia y ellos estaban tomados de la mano frente al padre que los casaba y llego la hora de decir los votos matrimoniales

-Yo Terrence Grandchester prometo amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe, pues tú has sido la única capaz de llegar a mi corazón con solo una mirada y me quede prendido de ti, por eso el día de hoy te pido que seas mi esposa- dijo poniéndole el anillo a Candy

-Yo Candy Andrew prometo amarte y respetare por el resto de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe, tú fuiste el primero y el único capaz de ganarse mi corazón pues nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, por eso el día de hoy acepto ser tu esposa- le dijo poniéndole su anillo

-Bueno si no hay objeciones, puede besar a la novia- dijo al fin el padre y se dieron un beso frete a todos y estos aplaudieron.

Al salir de la iglesia les lanzaron arroz y serpentinas y todos les aplaudieron y los abrazaban y felicitaban con mucho amor. Después se marcharon al salón y comenzaron con la fiesta. Y comenzaron con los bailes primero Candy bailo con Terry, luego con Albert, con Stear, con Archie y al final con Anthony

-Candy te ves hermosa- le dijo Anthony mientras bailaban

-Gracias Anthony, sabes me alegra haberte conocido aunque no lo creas yo te quise demasiado- le dijo y este se sorprendió

-Sabes no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y no me importa el hecho que nunca me hubieses amado- dijo con cierta tristeza- me alegraría seguir siendo tu amigo

-Por supuesto- contestó rápidamente- después de todo tu fuste el primero en la escuela- le contesto con una sonrisa- siguieron bailando

-Terrence estoy muy feliz por ti espero y sea muy feliz con esa choca por siempre- le dijo su abuela- sabes en esta vida solo se ama una ves

-En es tienes razón abuela- dijo viendo como Candy reía y bromeaba con los demás

-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti y lamento tanto que mi hijo este encerrado en la cárcel- dijo un poco decepcionada

-Pero fuel el que provoco eso, si no se hubiera mesclado con esa gente talvez ahora estuviera aquí- dijo con resentimiento

-¿Y por qué no lo visitas?- le propuso- para que conozca a su nuera

-Si seguro iré un día- dijo mirando a Candy

La fiesta se terminó y ellos se marcharon a su luna de miel en escocia cuando llegaron se hospedaron en la villa Andrew

-¿Candy estas lista para esto?- le dijo ya en la habitación

-Si… -le contesto y esa noche se entregaron uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

Ya ha pasado una semana de que se casaron y están muy felices en su luna de miel pronto seria navidad y estaban adornando la villa su primera navidad como esposos.

Candy adornaba el árbol de navidad muestras que Terry se encargaba de otros arreglos y el día de Noche Buena cenaron un rico pavo de navidad entre los dos.

-Sin duda esta será la mejor navidad de mi vida Candy- decía mientras la abrazaba sentados en un sofá frente a la chimenea

-Si Terry además nos quedan muchas Navidades juntos- le dijo Candy

-Si linda demasiadas- dijo besándole la frente- esta semana ha sido la mejor de mi vida jamás me imagine que sería tan feliz- la abraza más fuerte

-Oye Terry…- dijo y se puso roja

-¿Qué pasa princesa?- dijo mirándola-¿Quieres algo?- le pregunto

-S-si… yo quiero un bebe- dijo avergonzada Y Terry enrojeció-

-Si eso quieres te lo daré…

Ya es fin de año y se encuentran igual celebrando y deseando pronto tener a su anhelado bebe, pues era el deseo de ambos pues Terry desea ser el padre que según él nunca tuvo.

Ya se terminó la luna de miel y están muy contentos ya de regreso a esa hermosa ciudad en donde estaban todas las memorias de ambos.

-Ya regresamos- anuncio Candy entrando a la panadería

-Hola muñeca- dijo Albert y se apresuró a abrazarla- ¿Cómo estas princesa? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo te trato este tipo?- dijo sin soltarla

-¿Tipo?- dijo Terry sin entender

-Discúlpalo Terry desde que se fueron de luna de miel no está tranquilo ya sabes cómo es de protector- le dijo Karen llegando- me alegro que hayan vuelto ¿Cómo se la pasaron Terry?-

-Muy bien gracias- dijo mientras observaba como Albert interrogaba a Candy y esta estaba muy roja

-Eso me alegra es muy lindo estar jóvenes y estar recién casados- dijo con nostalgia

-Pero aun eres joven Karen- le dijo

-Gracias por el cumplido pero los años pasan más rápido de lo que piensas Terry cando menos se den cuenta ya serán unos ancianitos-rio –por eso es bueno vivir viendo hacia adelante porque si ves solo para atrás y te arrepientes de las cosas que hiciste en el pasado no te darás cuenta de las cosas que estás viviendo en ese momento… tu nunca permitas te pase eso Terry nunca- le dijo mirándolo

-Si… nunca lo hare te lo juro- afirmo

-Bien- dijo complacida- Albert, Candy, Terry a comer- les dijo y sin más se fueron al comedor

-Espero que dejes que Candy venga a visitarnos- dijo Albert

-Por supuesto yo no soy nadie para prohibirle nada- contesto

-Eso me alegra porque si no- dijo apretando su nudo

-Oye papa- dijo Candy para cambiar de tema- me gustaría que me ayudaras con mis próximas pinturas- le pido

-Claro que si pequeña tú ven y aquí nos ponemos de acuerdo- le dijo

-Bien pronto vendré entonces- dijo sonriendo

-Por cierto Terry pronto abra una obra ¿no?- le pregunto Karen

-Si será la de Macbeth- le dijo y hace se pusieron a conversar ya en la noche y Terry y Candy de marcharon a su hogar

-bienvenida a tu casa Candy aquí viviremos de ahora en adelante- le dijo entrando a su departamento

-Si esta será nuestra casa y nido de amor- dijo Candy

-Sí y nuestro nido de amor ¿Qué te parece si seguimos encargando a nuestro bebe?- dijo y Candy se avergonzó

-S-si… -contesto muy avergonzada

Y hace pasaron otra noche más de pasión. Ya han pasado varias semanas y aun no logran su objetivo de tener un bebe y están desesperados ya. Abril llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Qué le estará pasando a Candy?- pregunto Albert extrañado

-Me pregunto lo mismo ha tenido mareos y vomito- dijo y a Albert se le abrieron los ojos como platos y salió Karen

-¿Qué paso Karen que tiene Candy?- pregunto Terry

-No es nada malo- dijo sonriendo- solo es un bebe…

**Hola aquí está el capítulo 14. Me quiero disculpar de antemano ya que no creo poder subir capitulo esta semana estaré ocupada pero ya saben si hay tiempo significa un adelanto al capi ok. Gracias a todos por su apoyo que me dan en sus reviews. Sin nada más los dejo. Adiós.**


	15. Chapter 15

**La Triste Historia de un Amor**

**Capítulo 15:**

-¿Un bebe?- pregunto Albert en shock

-Si un bebe de Candy y Terry- dijo de una manera muy natural

-Tu… -dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Terry

-¿Qué te pasa Albert?- dijo al verlo acercársele peligrosamente

-Tú has hecho que se me alegre el día voy a hacer vuelito- dijo feliz

-Tienes razón si serás abuelo ya en ese caso te diré viejo- le dijo con maldad

-Viejo no, y ese bebe no me dirá abuelo me va a decir déjame pensar- dijo pensando- Al hace es me dirá Al- dijo feliz

-Terry estoy muy feliz un bebe- le dijo Candy con un brillo en los ojos

-Si hermosa un bebe, un bebe hermoso- le dijo abrazándola

-Si un bebe- correspondió el abrazo

-Solo falta ir con el médico para que nos indique que todo está bien- dijo Karen

-Si tenemos que ir, yo hare la cita- dijo Albert- tengo un amigo que sabe de eso

-Esperemos que todo esté bien- dijo Candy

-Lo estará preciosa- le dijo Terry acariciando su vientre

Llego el día de la cita y el doctor dijo que quería hablar con Albert y Terry y estos fueron a hablar con él.

-Pasa algo doctor- dijo Terry preocupado

-Miren todo lo relacionad al bebe está muy bien está en perfecto desarrollo pero… el único problema es la madre como desde pequeña a estado grave de salud hay un riesgo muy grande si llega a tener al bebe- dijo muy serio- ese es el único problema

-Ya entiendo doctor nosotros hablaremos con ella- dijo Albert y Terry se veía muy triste

Fueron a donde estaban Candy y Karen, Albert le dijo a Karen lo que le había dicho el doctor y esta entristeció.

-Ya lo eh decidido se llamara Ash, podrá usar ese nombre sea niño o niña- dijo Candy dejando a todos sorprendidos- yo tendré a este bebe- dijo como presintiendo lo que le iban a decir

-Si Candy… Ash es un lindo nombre- dijo Terry acercándosele y se le notaba muy triste

-Terry… vas a querer mucho a Ash ¿verdad?

**-**Si… mucho Candy- le dijo abrazándola

-Me alegro- dijo feliz

-Candy ese bebe que viene es muy apreciado y es esperado con ansias- dijo Karen con los ojos llorosos

-Si Candy será muy querido- dijo Albert con lágrimas

-Que bien serás muy querido aquí- dijo tocando su vientre

Todos temían que pasara lo peor pero Candy estaba muy positiva y Terry la apoyaba aunque por dentro se muriera.

-Si por tener a ese bebe Candy muere ¿seré realmente capaz de verle la cara?- pensaba eso todas la noches

La vida hay ocasiones en las que no es justa, muchas personas dicen que el destino no hace más que jugar con lo que más quieres y no todos tienen una segunda oportunidad en este mundo lleno de injusticias y maldad. Terry era un chico que con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que esto era realidad. Él pensaba que Candy era su único mundo y sin ella moriría pero no se daría cuanta que con eso lastimaría algún día al ser qué más quisiera.

Los días pasan y Candy se siente muy feliz por su embarazo y no se arrepiente de nada, Terry al principio se veía inseguro pero tenía esperanzas de que todo saliera bien a la hora de la verdad.

-Terry quiero que sea un niño- le dijo

-No será una hermosa niña- aseguro Terry

-Pero yo quiero un niño- hiso pucheros

-No pecosa va a ser una niña ya lo veras y será muy hermosa- dijo abrazándola

-Y saludable- completo Candy

-Si muy saludable como su padre- dijo con orgullo

-Si claro- rio Candy

-Oye que te da gracia-

-Nada- siguió riendo- oye Terry… cuando será la próxima obra de teatro que se estrene

-Sera Romeo y Julieta se estrenara a finales de junio- le dijo

-Romeo y Julieta… nuestra obra- dijo con gusto

-Si nuestra obra aún recuerdo como empezó todo- dijo como recordando

-Dime Terry ¿qué te motivo a hablarme?- dijo Candy

-Veamos recuerdo que…

**Flashback**

-Hay Terry ven a jugar futbol- le grito Anthony

-No, no tengo ganas- negó con cara de enfado

-Está bien amargado nos vemos más tarde entonces- y se marcho

-Uff- dijo estresado.

Iba caminando sin rumbo por el colegio siempre veía muchachas locas obsesionadas con que si tenían nuevo esto o aquello, muchachas muy superficiales que no valían la pena, pero… al ir caminando su mirada se topó justo donde una chica estaba sola comiendo y esa chica le llamo la atención nunca antes la había visto y entonces la observo atentamente era rubio de ojos bonitos, piel blanca como la nieve y su figura se veía muy delicada pero presentía que tenía buen cuerpo, al principio dudo en hablarle pero al final tomo valor y fue a hablar con ella y es allí en donde todo comenzó…

Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que tenía pecas

-Hola me puedo sentar junto a ti hermosa pecosa - dijo no muy convencido y esta chica le contesto tímidamente

-Si adelante- dijo y vio como seguía comiendo

-¿Cómo te llamas hermosa pecosa?- pregunto observándola

-Candy… Candy Andrew ¿y tú?- dijo y noto que se sonrojo

-Terrence Grandchester… Terry para ti pequeña- dijo con galantería- ¿Qué haces tan sola?- pregunto con interés

-No tengo amigas ni amigos nadie me quiere hablar- vio como entristecía

-En ese caso ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- dijo y vio como mostro una hermosa sonrisa-

-Si gracias- dijo feliz y su sonrisa lo dejo perplejo…

**Fin Flashback**

-y hace fue como todo comenzó linda- dijo abrazándola

-Sabes me imagino que habría sido de mi si no te hubiera conocido- dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este

-No puedo imaginarme a una Candy triste y solitaria por un colegio- dijo imaginando

-Apuesto que todo habría sido distinto, talvez yo no hubiera podido abrir el club y talvez Anthony estuviese en tu lugar- dijo pensativa

-Pero no tu eres mía pecosa- dijo abrazándola mas

-Si tuya para siempre- le dijo

Ya era tarde así que se fueron a dormir y Terry la abrazaba dulcemente y también en forma de protección. Ya es el cumpleaños número 20 de Candy y decidieron hacerle una comida en donde todos los amigos de la pareja asistieron

-Así que embarazada… que genial- dijo Annie

-Si Candy que bonito- le dijo Patty muy ilusionada

-Me alegro que ya pronto llegue un nuevo integrante a esta familia- dijo Susana

-Si es verdad- expreso Eliza

-Que bien un bebe eso es muy lindo que lindo- expreso Archie

Todos los felicitaban por él bebe lo que a los padres alegro demasiado a los padres. Los futuros abuelos observaban todo sobre la escena y se sentían muy felices. Llego la hora de que cada uno se fuera a su hogar.

-Fue buena idea hacer esa fiesta- dijo Terry

-Si todos prometieron venir al baby shower de nuestro bebe- dijo feliz- sabes Terry yo quiero saber el sexo de nuestro bebe hasta que nazca

-Si hace lo deseas hace será- dijo el con una sonrisa

Ya es junio es la obra de teatro de Terry y Candy y sus padres veían la obra con satisfacción, la actuación de Terry conmocionaba a todos, cada palabra cada movimiento era perfecto y todos lo notaban.

Al terminar la obra todos se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron con efusividad.

-Terry todo fue maravilloso estuviste sensacional- dijo Candy abrazándolo en los camerinos

-Y fue porque me inspire contigo- dijo terminando de ponerse su ropa

-Eso me alegra mi amor- dijo acomodándole la corbata- Terry ¿Por qué no me llevas con tu padre y me presentas como tu esposa sé que talvez te niegues pero solo te pido ir solo una vez toma en cuenta que es tu papa a pesar de todo- dijo casi rogando

-Está bien Candy iremos la próxima semana ya lo veras- dijo en tono serio y con mirada furiosa

-Si contesto Candy sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Candy vamos preciosa ya es tarde- le dijo más tranquilo y esta se tranquilizo

-Si- contesto y se fueron a casa. Ya era el día y fueron a visitar al padre de Terry ahí se encontraban los tres sentados

-Terry es bueno verte- dijo su padre

-Te has metido en muchos problemas aquí mírate nada mas- dijo al verlo todo golpeado- pero bueno… ella es Candy y es mi esposa- dijo y su padre se sorprendió.

-Veo que has buscado tu propio camino Terry- dijo un tanto contento- aparte es una chica muy linda- dijo mirándola

-Mucho guste señor- lo saludo

-Mucho gusto hermosa muchachita- dijo sonriéndole- eres muy linda hiciste buena elección- dijo hacia Terry- nunca dejen que nada los separe dijo en un tono más serio

-Así lo aremos señor… sabe pronto será abuelo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Felicidades espero que ese bebe sea muy feliz- dijo sonriendo

-Gracias y así será- dijo un rato después de platicar se marcharon a casa- tu padre fue muy amable

-Si lo fue- dijo pensativo

-Terry ¿pasa algo?- dijo preocupada

-Nada hermosa- dijo sonriéndole- solo pensaba en cosas que no tiene sentido es todo- dijo y siguieron hasta llegar a casa

-Que hambre tengo- dijo Candy entrando a la cocina y empezó a cocinar algo

-Que rico huele ya quiero comer- dijo Terry observándola cocinar

-No es para tanto amor- le dijo Candy sirviéndole-

-Como de que no si tengo una esposa que se le da maravilloso la comida- dijo comiendo

-Terry me sonrojas- dijo poniéndose roja

-Pero porque- dijo riéndose

-Olvídalo- dijo enojadilla

-No te enojes- lo levanto y le dio un abrazo

-Eres malo- dijo con orgullo

-Solo porque te pregunto por qué te ponías roja- dijo defendiéndose

-Pero eso irio mis sentimientos- dijo llorando

-No llores Candy no es para tanto- le seco las lágrimas – mira hermosa yo solo te dije porque te ponías rojita- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- eso fue todo no es para que te pongas así amor- dijo besándola

-Lo siento eh estado muy bipolar últimamente- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Supongo que es el embarazo- afirmo- seguro es normal preciosa no te preocupes linda ¿entendido?- dijo tiernamente

-Si entendido- dijo más tranquila

-Me alegro- dijo Terry

Después de eso se fueron a dormir y Terry siempre la abrazaba protectoramente como temiendo perderla y nunca la soltaba por nada era a la que más amaba era su único amor.

Los meses pasan y Candy ya tiene 5 meses de embarazo y ya se le nota un poco su panista Terry la mima y la consiente comprándole peluches que era lo que más le gustaba, ella era muy feliz con su esposo, con sus padres y con su próximo bebe del cual no sabían el sexo por petición de Candy quien quería saberlo hasta el día que este o esta naciera todo estaba marchando muy bien y de echo Candy durante lo que llevaba de embarazo no había tenido ninguna recaída en su salud lo que le daba a todos una esperanza para que esta sobreviviera al parto que sería lo más complicado y lo que la pondría más en riesgo.

-Terry mis peluches ya no caben en mi repisa- dijo buscando un lugar donde poner un nuevo peluche

-Mm tengo que dejar de regalarte tantos peluches- dijo y ella se puso tiste

-No te creas preciosa ahorita busco un lugar en donde ponerlos pero sonríe que te daré mas peluches- dijo y ella se en contento enormemente

-Si Terry- dijo feliz

Los días siguen pasando y el día del babi shower llego por fin y alquilaron un salón para la fiesta y lo decoraron con adornos de bebe y pues como no sabían el sexo había cosas color rosa y color rosa y azul. Los invitados igual llevaban regalos que se podían usar en niños y niñas. La fiesta fue sensacional todos estaban felices y contentos, jugaban y se divertían a lo máximo los felicitaban y los abrazos no se hicieron de esperar. Hubo montañas de regalos y de más. Se terminó la fiesta y cada quien se fue a su casa.

Ya es diciembre y justo es 24 de ese mes es Noche Buena y justo Candy ha sido internada para dar a luz ya era las 11:45 de la noche y en la sala de espera hay tención ahí están Albert, Karen y Terry quien por una extraña razón se estaba quedando dormido y luchaba contra eso pero de un momento a otro se quedó dormido. Él estaba dormido sin embargo Karen lo despertó

-Terry ya ha nacido- le dijo

-Enserio… quiero ir a verlos- dijo parándose y caminando rápidamente al cuarto.

-Felicidades señor, es un hermosa niña- dijo una enfermera dándosela y el la cargo

-Mira Candy es nuestra pequeña Ash- dijo acercándosele

-S-si… es hermosa- dijo con voz débil

-Lo hiciste bien Candy muy bien- dijo viendo como estaba de pálida y ojerosa

-Terry… estoy cansada voy a descansar un poco- dijo difícilmente

-Candy… -dijo el preocupado

-Terry…- le dijo levantando su mano para acariciar su mejilla- Te a-amo… -al decir eso su mano callo sobre la camilla

-No… Candy no por favor ¡Candy!- gritaba desesperado Karen y Albert estaban como idos y una enfermera tomo a Ash- no me dejes- dijo y comenzó a llorar en el cuerpo de su amada Candy…

**Hola piedad por favor no me guillotinen por este capítulo sé que es demasiado cruel por lo que hice y eso que aún falta lo más triste pido piedad también por la tardanza al subir este cap. pero ya les había advertido que me tardaría un poco esta semana talvez tenga el siguiente el domingo no se la verdad y pues a esta historia le quedan poco capítulos y gracias por el apoyo que me dan. Las quiero mucho no me odien es parte de la historia ya verán por qué y sin más. Adiós.**


	16. Chapter 16

**La Triste Historia de un Amor**

**Capítulo 16****:**

Candy callo inconsciente los doctores hacían todo para salvar su vida pero ya no había esperanzas el 25 de diciembre a las 00:05 horas Candy dejo el mundo de los vivíos y justo a las 00:00 horas nació la hermosa Ash.

Odio esta ciudad- pensaba Terry- está llena de recuerdos que quiero olvidar… el hecho de que conocí a Candy, nos casamos y tuvimos una hija todo fue un error… si yo nunca la hubiera conocido seguro que talvez ella no… trabajo como si castigara mi cuerpo… la rutina de todos los días levantarme, desayunar, trabajar, comer, trabajar y dormir… vivía solo porque tenía vida deje a Ash al cuidado de sus abuelos yo no soy capaz de tenerla conmigo la veo ocasionalmente pero no soy capaz de mirarla a la cara… es tan parecida a ella y cada vez que la veo amargos recuerdo llegan a mi mente. Hoy es un nuevo día y la rutina es la misma todos se preocupan por mí pero yo hace tiempo que deje de vivir…

-Terry deberías tomarte unas vacaciones- le dijo Robert- sé que es difícil pero tienes que seguir adelante pero tú solo te estas destrozando-

-Agradezco su preocupación pero estoy bien, solo trabajando me alejo de malos pensamientos- contesto

-Por ahora vete a casa- le ordeno y a él no le quedo de otra.

Al llegar a su casa todo estaba en desorden no había recogido su correo y dentro había bolsas de basura y en su cocina se encontraban todos los trastes sucios la clase de vida que estaba llevando no era la más adecuada.

Toc. Toc. Toc. Tocaron la puerta y este se levantó de su cama a abrir.

-Hola Terry- le dijo Karen con una sonrisa

-Ah Karen hola- saludo- vienes sola- dijo como buscando a alguien

-Si quería platicar contigo-

-Bien espera un poco todo esta desordenado y arreglare un poco- dijo cerrando la puerta para recoger- listo pasa- dijo unos 5 min después

-Si…- dijo y entro y se sentó en un sofá y Terry junto a ella- vine aquí porque pienso que necesitas un descanso Terry- le dijo

-Si todos me dicen lo mismo- dijo quejándose

-La clase de vida que llevas no es la correcta- dijo dependiéndola- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a por un café?- le propuso

-Está bien- dijo Terry y salieron hacia el café

-Es bueno pasear contigo Terry, eres una persona amable- dijo con una sonrisa

-Cómo no voy a hacerlo si te eh dejado toda la carga-

-No es nada Ash ha sido como una razón para seguir adelante para mí y para Albert- dijo un poco triste

-Es bueno que Ash signifique eso para ustedes- dijo ya en el café-

-Terry te quiero proponer algo por que no vamos de paseo- le propuso

-¿De paseo?-

-Sí, vamos todos juntos necesitas un descanso-

-Todos… -dijo no muy convencido

-Si ¿Qué te parece?-

-Lo pensare… -contesto sin más

-Muy bien

Ya es de noche y se encuentra en su departamento y en eso suena el teléfono de casa.

-Hola- contesto el teléfono

-¿Ya lo pensaste?- le dijo Karen

-No aun no- dijo

-Bien hablare más tarde- dijo y colgó

-Que persistente- apenas había dejado el teléfono y volvió a sonar- hola

-Ya lo pensaste- era Karen de nuevo

-Está bien tu ganas- contesto resignado- tomare de este viernes al siguiente- contesto

-Muy bien nos vemos el viernes entonces- dijo feliz y colgó

Ya es el día y va camino a la casa del Andrew, lleva una maleta con cambios de ropa y otras cosas.

-Hola- dijo en la puerta trasera- voy a entrar- dijo y entro

-¿Hay alguien?- dijo paseando por la casa y escucho unos pequeños pasitos y se apresuró a ver de donde provenían. Subió las escaleras y se topó con el cuarte que solía ser el de Candy y se entristeció pero los pasos lo volvieron a distraer ya arto de jugar a las escondidas dijo- Ash sal de ahí-dijo

Y detrás de una puerta salió una pequeña niña de cinco años de edad era realmente parecida a Candy. Su cabello lo tenía arriba de los hombros y estaba ondulado como el de Candy y era muy rubio, su piel era muy blanca como la de Candy tenia pequitas en su carita y su cuerpo era pequeño y frágil era en todo parecida a Candy menos en los ojos, sus ojos eran muy grandes y eran color azul zafiro como lo de Terry, y su mirada era triste.

-¿Dónde están Karen y Albert?- le pregunto

-No lo sé- contesto con la tierna voz de una niña

-Se fueron sin avisarte- dijo afirmante y la niña asintió

-Toma- le extendió unos papeles- Karen dijo que te los entregara

Terry los tomo y había dos boletos solamente y una nota que decía:

**Terrence…**

**Algo sucedió así que Albert y yo nos tuvimos que marchar, dejo a Ash a tu cuidado no sé cuándo volveremos pero por lo mientras adelántense en el paseo.**

**Karen.**

Terry solo se quedó callado no sabía qué hacer, fue y se sentó en la sala y prendió un cigarrillo y en eso la niña se asomó y lo observaba el sentía su mirada.

-¿Pasa algo?- le dijo

-No- contesto

-Entonces ve a jugar o algo- dijo y ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a jugar no habían pasado ni un minuto y se escuchó un golpe- Ash- se levantó y fue a ver qué había pasado y ahí estaba la niña se había caído y él fue a levantarla- ¿estás bien? Eso te pasa por andar corriendo así

Dijo como revisando si no le hubiera pasado y está esperando que comenzara a llorar pero no paso eso si no que más bien fue por su juguete que se había roto

-Pobre carrito- dijo tomando un carro al cual se le habían caído las ruedas

-¿Te gustan los carros?- pregunto sorprendido

-Si- le contesto tomándolo- se rompió

-Haber- dijo y Ash se lo entrego- creo que puedo arreglarlo con pegamento- dijo y la niña sonrió

Lo estaba arreglando y Ash observaba todo con atención y cuando lo termino de arreglarlo le dijo:

-Toma- se lo dijo- no lo muevas o si no ya no servirá- le advirtió

Se quedó dormido en el sofá un rato y sintió que alguien intentaba despertarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo despertando

-No se mueve- dijo preocupada dándole el carrito y él lo tomo y vio que las ruedas no se movían

-Ha esto, ya no se podrá mover ¿lo botaras?- le dijo y esta le quito el carro y negó- ya veo ¿no han llegado?-

-No… -negó con la cabeza

-Ya es tarde, es hora de comer iré a comprar algo ya vuelvo- dijo saliendo de la casa.

Ya iba llegando al centro comercial cuando se topó con una vecina de los abuelos de su hija.

-Ah hola Terrence, hola Ash vienes de paseo con tu papa- dijo y él se sorprendió y volteo hacia abajo para verla y allí estaba

-Hola señora- contesto Terry

-Fue un gusto verlos adiós- dijo y se marcho

-Si… vamos Ash- dijo y entraron a la tienda

Ya de regreso Terry estaba cocinando unos ricos huevos con tocino y Ash lo observaba. Terry se sentía nervioso al estar junto con su hija solo pues casi no la frecuentaba y cuando se daba el caso iba acompañada de alguno de sus abuelos y había veces que no lograba verla a la cara.

-Listo… come- dijo dándole el plato y ella le dio un bocado

-Rico- dijo y siguió comiendo con rapidez

-No comas tan rápido o te ahogaras- le advirtió y ella comió mas despacho

Eran las 6 de la tarde y ni rastro de sus suegros, llego la noche y Ash se quedó dormida en un sillón y el al verla la cargo hasta su cuarto en donde vio que estaban todos los peluches que solían ser de Candy y había muchas cosas más incluso una foto de Candy en la que sonreía dulcemente. La acostó y salió de ese cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente este despertó y entre abrió la puerta de la panadería y se sentó y junto a él estaba Ash. En ese momento paso una familia en la que iban los niños alegres al lado de su padre y su mama iba detrás riendo de las ocurrencias de sus hijos y Ash intersticio y Terry lo noto dio un largo suspiro y dijo

-Oye… ¿Quieres ir de paseo?- le dijo y ella lo miro asombrada

-Si –contesto contenta

-Pero estarás solo conmigo ¿no importa?-

-No yo quiero ir de paseo- dijo feliz

-Bien Karen dejo una maleta para ti tráela- le ordeno y ella fue de inmediato- lista

-Si –dijo muy contenta y cerraron bien toda la casa y salieron a su primer paseo de padre e hija.

Ya iban en el tren que los llevaría a algún lugar para pasar esos días que el tenia de vacaciones, él no iba de muy buen humor así que cuando un niño empezó a hacer un berrinche lo callo cruelmente y Ash se espantó y se fue de su lado pero él no se dio cuenta

-Ash… ven aquí- dijo y fue hacia el baño y de allí salió- si vas al baño avísame me diste un gran susto- la reprendió y se dio cuenta de que había llorado-

-Karen me dijo que no debo llorar- dijo pero hay lugares para llorar como el baño- ella le respondió y él se sorprendió

-Te asuste, lo siento- dijo y le acaricio la cabeza y volvieron a los asientos al llegar a la estación iban caminando por ella y Terry vio una juguetería- Ash mira ¿quieres uno? Te lo comprare- le dijo señalando la tienda

-Si- dijo y corrió adentro pero no se decidía-

-¿Qué tal este?- le dio un robot y ella lo tomo feliz

-Si –se lo compro y tomaron otro tren en el que iba jugando con el robot

-Si no te gusta no debes fingir de seguro te hubiera gustado algo más de niña- dijo

-No este me gusta- dijo jugando

-Eres una niña rara- dijo cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a otra estación se hospedaron en un hotel, Terry ya estaba dormido y vio una luz encenderse y se despertó.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Ash asustada- ¿puedo dormir aquí?-

-Si claro- dijo y le hiso un campo en su cama

-Oye… -dijo pero se arrepintió

-Dime prometo no gritar ni enojarme- le aseguro

-Háblame sobre mama- dijo y Terry se puso triste

-Pregúntale a Karen- le dijo

-Le digo pero no me responde- dijo triste y abrasando su robot

-Pues dile que yo te dije que te dijera. Ahora duérmete- dijo fríamente

-Si –dijo y en unos minutos se quedó dormida y el la observaba fijamente

Ya era de día nuevamente e iban caminando de nuevo hacia donde se dirigían en el camino se encontraron con un campo de flores y ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Quieres una mejor vista?- le pregunto Terry y ella asintió- bien abre las piernas- dijo agachándose a su estatura y se la monto en los hombros

-Qué lindo- dijo muy feliz

Ash se encontraba jugando en el campo de flores y el la observaba sentado en la sombra de un árbol y se quedó dormido en una de esas. Luego sintió que alguien lo quería despertar y abrió los ojos.

-Lo perdí- dijo tiste- mi robot- dijo y se pusieron a buscarlo

-Dalo por perdido no lo podremos encontrar te compre otro- dijo cansado

-Yo quiero ese- le contesto

En eso Terry recordó algo y decidió ver que era ese lugar que lo llamaba

-Caminare por aquí no te muevas de este lugar- dijo y camino hasta llegar a un lugar muy familiar y vio a su abuela- abuela

-Hola Terrence- me dijeron que si esperaba aquí tú vendrías- yo quiero contarte una historia

-¿Una historia?

-si… escucha mi hijo Richard era un buen hombre que se enamoró muy joven de una hermosa chica de la cual quedó prendado y después llegaste tú y eran muy felices, pero tu madre murió en un accidente cunado tenías 5 años. Fue entonces que el recurrió a este lugar y conmigo y aquí me dijo que no se dejaría devastar que daría todo por ti y que él te educaría sin ayuda de nadie y así lo hiso. Con el poco dinero que ganaba te compraba juguetes e iba de trabajo en trabajo pero todo lo hacía por ti. Pero era tan grande su dolor que busco alivio en el alcohol que era mal consejero.

-Él era bueno y me daba dulces- dijo Terry recordando- soy un ser terrible y despreciable como pude olvidar todo eso.- dijo con lágrimas- eh sido un padre terrible y eh echo sufrir a Ash- dijo

-Ahora estas en la misma posición de tu padre cuando tu tenías 5 años debes elegir no te arrepientas del tiempo perdido Terry vive y as feliz a Ash por favor- le dijo

Al volver en donde estaba su hija vio que todavía buscaba el robot y se acercó a ella.

-Ash escúchame ese robot está perdido ya no podemos hacer nada te comprare otro de regreso- le dijo poniéndose a su altura

-Pero ese era especial y único- dijo muy triste

-Pero en la tienda había muchos- dijo y ella se quedó un rato callado

-Es especial porque tú lo escogiste y lo compraste para mi… el primer regalo de papa- dijo a él se le desencajo la cara

-has estado muy sola ¿cierto?- le dijo arrepentido

-Si- le contesto

-¿Esta bien si te tengo conmigo? Eh sido un mal padre y quiero tenerte cerca eh comprendido el daño que te estoy haciendo- dijo

-Si yo quiero estar contigo- dijo viendo a la tierra- sabes acabo de perder algo importante y… Karen me dijo que podía llorar en el baño o… en los brazos de papa- dijo ya casi llorando

-Si… si- dijo llorando y ella se abrazó de él y comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento y las lágrimas de Terry salieron sin avisar

-Perdón… perdón…- decía con muchas lágrimas- perdóname por favor- le rogaba mientras lloraban los dos juntos…

**Hola. Llore haciendo este capítulo más el final todavía habrán dos capítulos más así que no se los pierdan por favor ya casi llega el final y ya estoy llorando gracias por su apoyo que me han dado hasta lo próxima.**


	17. Chapter 17

**La Triste Historia de un Amor**

**Capítulo 17****:**

Me había encerrado en mi dolor, en mi sufrimiento y no me daba cuenta del dolor que le estaba causando a mi hermosa Ash… aún nos queda tiempo antes de volver de estas pequeñas vacaciones.

-Ash ¿adónde quieres que vayamos?-

-No sé- contesto pensando- vamos a nadar-

-¿Sabes nadar?- dijo sorprendido

-Si- le contesto

-Vamos entonces- dijo y se encaminaron a un balneario y metieron una piscina y comenzaron a jugar en el agua era una escena muy tierna.

Todo el tiempo de vacaciones que tuvieron se la pasaron juntos jugando y divirtiéndose y Terry se sentía muy feliz con su pequeña hija. Ya tenían que volver y estaban en el tren de regreso.

-Ash ¿quieres que te hable de mama?- dijo y la niña se alegró -

-Si- dijo contenta

-Ven aquí entonces- dijo señalando el asiento de al lado

-Veamos… mama era un muchacha que era muy llorona y solitaria casi no tenía amigos en su colegio pero sus padres decidieron cambiarla de escuela y la cambiaron al colegio en el cual yo estaba y… y…- no podía terminar las lágrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos- Candy… Candy… -dijo mientras recordaba

-Papa- dijo Ash también llorando

-No… tu no llores pequeña solo estaba recordando a tu mama- dije secando mis lágrimas- Candy por fin lo encontré a la personita frágil y delicada a la cual solo yo puedo proteger- pensé

Al fin llegamos a la casa de los abuelos de Ash y allí se encontraba Karen y al vernos llegar nos vio de la mano y felices.

-Ya llegamos- dijimos ambos

-Bienvenidos- nos dijo feliz- veo que ya todo se resolvió-

-Sí, pero Karen la próxima ven tú también me debes un paseo- le dije

-Claro- dijo sonriente

-Ash- dijo Albert

-Hola Al- lo saludo

-Bien vayamos de paseo- dijo Terry

-De paseo que bien- dijo Albert

-Si vayamos los tres dijo Karen-

-Hay no me excluyan- nos exigió Albert y todos reímos

-Eh decidido llevarme a Ash a mi casa conmigo- solté de repente

-Si Terry después de todo es tu hija- me dijo Albert con cierta tristeza

-Pero me gustaría que también pase tiempo después de todo son sus abuelos y la han cuidado todos estos años y no se las puedo arrebatar de repente sería muy cruel de mi parte- les dijo y se alegraron

-Gracias Terry- me dijo Albert y yo negó con la cabeza

-No hay de que- les dije

Toda la tarde no la pasamos los cuatro juntos platicando y jugando con mi hija, estamos muy felices juntos. Nos quedamos dormidos juntos en un sofá y yo desperté y escuche la plática entre Karen y Albert.

-Los días junto a Ash han terminado- dijo Albert.

-Sí, me alegra haber podido criarla- le contesto Karen.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo- dijo Albert- pero no has llorado desde aquel día- dijo y me sorprendí

-No podía estaba muy ocupada criando correctamente a Ash que no tenía tiempo de desahogarme- le dijo

-Pero ya ha acabado eso- le dijo- ahora puedes hacerlo yo me quedare contigo hasta que ellas soltado todo- le dijo y sin esperar más comenzó a llorar y yo… yo… me sentí la peor persona dela mundo.

Ya es de día y desde hoy Ash vivirá conmigo por lo que en lo que ella está en el kínder yo aprovechare para escombrar el departamento y ordenar todo por lo que será un trabajo muy difícil. Estoy muy apresurado recogiendo que cuando vi la hora ya era tiempo de ir por mi pequeña y voy corriendo hacia allá.

-Ash mira quien llego- le dijo una maestra que la estaba cuidando

-Papi- grito y me abrazo y yo correspondí este abrazo

-Sabe señor Grandchester, la maestra de Ash esta aun de vacaciones por lo que la conocerá hasta la próxima semana- me dijo la gentil maestra

-Está bien, gracias por cuidar a mi hija- le dije

-No es nada es mi trabajo- me dijo nos despedimos y nos fuimos

Íbamos camino a casa mientras platicábamos amenamente sobre muchas cosas llegamos al departamento y se lo mostré ella veía todo con atención y la lleve a la que sería su habitación y ella se puso feliz, aun le faltaban arreglos por el momento dormirá conmigo. Los días caminan rápidamente y el cuarto de Ash ya está adornado. Me entere por medio de Karen que le gustaba la música así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo y compre muchas cosas musicales y ella se puso muy feliz al entrar en el por primera vez. Verla feliz es mi más grande deseo.

-Bueno Ash te dejo aquí debo irme a trabajar- le dije ya en el kínder

-Si papi- me sonrió y me dio un beso-

-Buenos días señor Grandchester- me dijo una voz muy conocí voltio a ver y allí estaba Susana echa ya toda una mujer y me sonreía muy feliz

-Hola maestra Marlo- le dije siguiéndole el juego

-Así que por fin recapacitaste- me dijo con cierto reproche y yo solo asentí- Ash es una niña muy linda y muy buena, es mucho más activa que su madre… sabes Ash tu padre y yo éramos amigos en el colegio- le dijo a la niña que escuchaba nuestra platica

-Sí y era muy buena amiga de tu mama también- le explique y ella se emociona lo hace cada vez que le hablo de su mama- bueno yo debo ir a trabajar te la encargo Susy- le dije y marche al teatro

-Robert podemos hablar- le dije al llegar

-Claro vamos al despacho- me dijo y nos encaminamos- ahora dime

-Bueno lo que pasa es que ahora yo tengo a mi cuidado a Ash y quería que me pusieras en un horario en donde tenga el suficiente tiempo para mi hija- le explique y el me comprendió

-Muy bien Terry en ese caso acomodare tu horario- me dijo- de ahora en adelante entraras a la 9 de la mañana, luego a las tres saldrás por tu pequeña al kínder comes y te regresas para acá a las 5 y por fin saldrás a las nueve del trabajo es lo más que lo puedo acomodar- me dijo anotándome el nuevo horario

-No importa con eso está bien- le dije aliviado. Me concentre a mi trabajo, fui por Ash comí y regrese a trabajar y al final del día ya estaba con Ash de vuelta- ya llegue- di aviso

-Papi- salto como siempre a recibirme

-Hola hermosa ya llegue vamos a cenar- le dije y empecé a preparar algo y cenamos

-Sabes Ash el sábado iremos a ver a mi padre- le dije y ella me mira atenta- hay algo que quiero hacer- le explique

Los días pasan volando y ya es sábado vamos de ida a mi casa cuando llegamos abrí la puerta pues mi padre hacia algunos meses que había sido soltado.

-Soy yo- dije entrando a mi casa y me encontré con mi padre dormido en la mesa con la radio encendida- viejo- le dije como acostumbraba hacerlo

-¿Eh?- dijo despertando- ah Terry cuanto tiempo- me dijo sonriendo y luego vi a Ash

-Si mira ella es tu nieta Ash- se la presente y se sentó en otra silla de la mesa y Ash se sentó en el suelo

-Es hermosa- me dijo admirándola

-Viejo- le dije- ya es hora de descansar… tú ya has cumplido con tu objetivo- dije con los ojos llorosos y él se quedó callado sabiendo a que me refería

-Así que lo logre y sin darme cuenta ¿Terry hice acaso un buen trabajo?- dijo mirando al suelo

-Si tú ya has hecho todo lo que podías- dije casi llorando

-Ya veo… me alegro- dijo viendo al techo

Le ayude a bañarse a limpiar la casa y le arregle la maleta para que se marchara con la mujer que era mi abuela.

-¿En verdad lo hice bien?- dijo antes de irte

-Sí, hiciste todo por un hijo malagradecido como yo- dije ya con lágrimas- Gracias- dije muy despacio y comenzó a llorar en verdad estaba arrepentido por haber sido tan mal hijo-

-No pasa nada Terry- me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro- cometí muchos errores como padre pero no te culpes por cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado- me dijo en forma de apoyo y lo mire con lágrimas- yo debo marcharme ya- me dijo y yo me sentía muy triste- cuídala bien- dijo mirando a Ash- Adiós Terry- dijo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-Vie… no… papa- le dije y el volteo a mirarme- adiós- el dije me sonrió y se marchó yo lo veía hacerse pequeño en la lejanía y Ash tomo mi mano fuertemente dándome su apoyo.

Los días siguen marchando y pronto será un festival que se realiza en el kínder en donde participaban padres e hijos.

-Bien Terry tu y yo competiremos y veremos quién es el mejor de los dos- me dijo Albert retándome

-Bien veras que yo te ganare- dije retándolo de igual manera

Mientras pasan los días yo entreno para no quedar en ridículo frente a mi hija y ella ve todo el esfuerzo que pongo todos los días y siempre mi observa de una manera almirante ya falta un día para el festival y estamos en mi departamento Albert y yo peleándonos pero en eso salió Ash del baño con una carita de preocupación

-Que pasa Ash- dijo Karen

-No pude hacer del baño sola- dijo e intento caminar pero se desvaneció y yo la tome en mis brazos

-Tiene mucha fiebre- dije preocupado y Albert llamo a un doctor que conocía desde mucho atrás

-Como pensaba es el mismo padecimiento que tenía Candy y como no sabemos exactamente que es no puedo darle un medicamento pero si algo para la fiebre- dijo y me sentí devastado Karen lo acompaño hasta la puerta

-Oye Terry no te dejes derrumbar si tienes algún problema ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros- dijo sabiendo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

-Sí, gracias- fue lo único que pude decir.

Pasaron días, semanas, meses y Ash no mostraba mejora. No se podía levantar al baño sola, no podía ir al kínder, no podía hacer nada… la depuración se apodera de mis pensamientos no sé qué hacer me siento aterrado no la quiero perder no a ella… ella no por favor. Renuncie a mi trabajo para poder cuidarla con más dedicación ella me pedía con mucha insistencia que fuéramos de nuevo a ese campo de flores que tanto le gusto. Ya este día me siento desesperado, está nevando pronto será el cumpleaños de Ash, sin más que hacer accedí a su petición.

-Ven sube a mis hombros- le dijo y ella se negó

-No yo quiero ir por mí misma- me dijo aferrada

-Está bien pero cuando ya no puedas me dices y te llevare en mi espalda- ella solo asintió

Vamos caminando por la calle muy lentamente voy al paso de Ash quien da unos pasos cortos y lentos pero está dando lo mejor de sí para llegar por si sola pero en un punto las fuerzas la abandonan y cae

-Ash- me apresuro a agarrarla estoy hincado en la nieva con ella en mis brazos

-Papa… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Ya estamos en el tren?- me pregunta con pocas fuerzas y yo solo le puedo contestar

-Si ya estamos en el tren- le conteste aferrándola a mí

-¿Es de noche? Está muy oscuro-

-Si es media noche- le contesto sin fuerzas

-Ya veo… papa- dijo poniendo su manita en mi mejilla- te amo- dijo y su manita callo. Yo solo siento como su cuerpo se pone helado y yo me estoy muriendo

-No… Ash… ¡Ash!- grito con todas las fuerzas que me quedan- ella no ella no por favor... Candy... Candy salva a Ash por favor- digo y me dejo caer en la nieve sin fuerza alguna…

**Hola. No me maten por favor yo también sufrí con este capítulo. Estoy llorando como no se lo pueden imaginar sé que es cruel pero recuerden que aún le queda un capítulo más a esta historia no se lo pierdan y no me ahorquen aunque sé que muchas desean hacerlo y no las culpo. Gracias por todo su apoyo y por leer mi historia espero sus reviews. Adiós.**


	18. Chapter 18

**La Triste Historia de un Amor**

**Capítulo 18:**

Yo no quería esto… yo no deseaba que esto ocurriera… yo solo deseaba ser feliz, pero al parecer el destino me lo prohibió todo lo que hizo a lo largo de mi vida fue hacerme pasar momentos felices para arrebatármelos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Odio esta ciudad está repleta de recuerdos que recuerdos que quiero olvidar el hecho de que conocí a Candy, nos casamos y tuvimos una hija todo fue un gran error. De repente me veo nuevamente en el día en que conocí a Candy ahí está ella sola cuando la conocí pero si le hablo con el paso del tiempo saldremos y luego todo sucederá de la misma manera, por ese motivo yo me quedare aquí parado y no te hablare. Te has levantado de ese lugar en donde te conocí y pasaste a lado mío y no me dijiste ni una sola palabra y preferí dejarte ir. Pero en un instante me veo recordando todos los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos y recordé que te había prometido jamás arrepentirme de haberte conocido y eh roto esa promesa. No… no te puedo dejar ir…

-¡Candy!- te grito pero no me escuchas y comienzo a correr-¡Candy!- grito más cerca y volteaste y me miraste con sorpresa y en un acto desesperado te abrase

-Terry- me dijiste con un hilo de voz- tú me prometiste nunca arrepentirte de mí- me reprocho

-Lo siento… lo siento- digo llorando- no me puedo arrepentir de ti es imposible… te amo- lloro mientras que la abraso fuertemente

-Terry… te amo- me susurro al oído y me estremecí

-Candy…- la solté de mi abrazo- yo también te amo- te confesé

-Y ella también te ama- me dijo y Ash apareció ante mis ojos

-Ash…- la abrace y ella hizo lo mismo

-Papa…- me dijo con su vocecita- te amo –yo solo lloraba desconsolado

-Si… yo también- dije con voz entrecortada

-Terry no te rindas ni te equivoques en tus decisiones, nunca desees lo contrario a lo que te paso en tu vida por que todo es un regalo- me dijo Candy y me empiezo a sentir cansado y todo a mi alrededor se puso oscuro

-Terry… Terry… despierta- escucho la voz de Karen- ya nació- me dijo

No podía ser que había pasado solo me levante y corrí a la habitación en la que Candy se encontraba.

-Felicidades señor usted ha tenido a una hermosa niña- todo se estaba repitiendo cargue a Ash y la abrace fuertemente. A caso todo fue un sueño estaba confundido.

-Candy…- me acerco a la camilla y esta con los ojos cerrados

-Terry…- dijo abriendo los ojos

-Candy- comienzo a llorar

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mirándome- es hermosa- me dijo y se la mostré- Ash hola- dijo con pocas fuerzas- estoy cansada voy a descansar un poco- dijo cerrando los ojos y me alarme

-Su esposa hizo un gran trabajo- me dijo el doctor- debe de estar un poco cansada pero ambas están muy bien- fue un sueño… un sueño pensaba Candy y Ash están conmigo

-Es hermosa- me dijo Karen- la pequeña Ash- sonriendo

-Dame a mi nieta- llega Albert arrebatándomela- es tan linda mi nena

-¿Qué pasa Terry?- me dijo Candy al verme algo confundido

-Nada solo que tuve un mal sueño en donde las perdía a ambas- le digo y beso su frente

-Nunca nos podrás perder Terry, prometimos que estaríamos juntos por siempre- me dijo y suspiro aliviado quiero que sea realidad.

Los días pasaron y ya estamos en casa los tres juntos, el cuarto de Ash está muy bien adornado. Yo viví un infierno en un sueño un sueño que parecía realidad, en ese sueño perdía lo que más me importaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pude sentir el dolor de mi padre al perder a mi mama, todavía estaba preso y lo soltaran en aproximadamente en cinco años. Todos los días vamos a visitar a los padres de Candy con nuestra pequeña niña la cual está más que consentida.

-Ash, ven con mama- le dice Candy intentando hacerla caminar ya casi cumple los dos años. El doctor que atendía a Candy declaro que después del parto la salud de Candy había mejorado en un 80 por ciento y ya no es tan frágil como antes.

-Ash camina anda- le dijo Karen. Ash da todo su esfuerzo para comenzar a caminar. No sé cómo en mi sueño me pude perder esto.

-Papa- dijo Ash es su primera palabra y yo me siento orgulloso.

Es una niña hermosa apenas tiene dos años y ya corre por todo el departamento, comienza a hablar. Es una niña muy fuerte y saludable y es mi más grande orgullo, Candy sigue pintando y yo sigo en el teatro actuando. Ya son Ash tiene cinco años y fuimos al campo de flores todos juntos y la niña jugaba entre las flores.

-Estoy en casa- dije entrando a la casa de mi padre con Candy y con nuestra hija y ahí está mi padre en la mesa parece que acaba de llegar

-Hola Terry… Candy- le sonrió

-Hola señor- ella le contesto

-Mira ella es tu nieta- se la presente y la abrazo tuvimos la misma platica que en mi sueño y él se marchó con su madre. Nos mudamos a vivir en esa casa pues después de todo me pertenece porque era de mi padre.

Es el cumpleaños 10 de Ash y estamos todos los amigos reunidos. Anthony se casó con una muchacha llamada Sally y tienen un hijo de 4 años. Susana está casada con un hombre de nombre Michael y tienen unos gemelos de 5 años. Eliza se juntó con un hombre de nombre Steve y tienen una hija de 2 años. Patty y Stear tienen un hijo de seis y una de 3 meses. Archie y Annie tienen una hija de 5 años. Nos hemos reunido todos ya cada quien con su respectiva familia. Habíamos decidido quedarnos solo con Ash pero hace tres años llego a nuestra vida nuestro pequeño Alex un niño muy parecido a mí pero con los ojos de Candy.

-Papi- me abrazo Alex de las piernas

-Hola pequeño ven vamos con los demás en la fiesta- lo cargue y me lo lleve a la fiesta

No la pasamos muy bien todos juntos Ash es una niña muy saludable y activa, Candy sigue estando igual de hermosa que siempre la amo a ella y a nuestros hijos.

Ash ya tiene 25 años y es una gran cantante la verdad no sé de donde lo heredo y está casada con un buen muchacho del que se enamoró y ahora hacen una feliz familia y Alex está a punto de casarse con la mujer que ama él se dedica a la actuación.

Ese sueño en que las perdía a ambas es algo que ya eh olvidado con el paso del tiempo. Ese sueño fue tan real pero a fin de cuentas no era más que eso… un sueño. Doy gracias a la vida por haberme dado el placer de conocer a Candy a la mujer que amo.

Ya no tengo rencor ya eh olvidado todo eso ahora yo solo quiero ser feliz con esta segunda oportunidad que me brindo el destino.

Fin…

**Hola. Pues aquí el ultimo capitulo corto lo sé pero es el final espero y les haya gustado mi historia que a fin de cuentas fue triste, pero el final las sorprendió de seguro esta historia rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace mucho atrás pero no me había animado a subirla y pues el 4 de este mes lo hice y recibí mucho apoyo de muchas de ustedes.**

**Quiero agradecer a Rose de Grandchester, Iris Adriana, Alizzzz G, Josie, LizCarter y a muchas más por sus reviews y las que me dieron su apoyo. **

**Tengo otro proyecto en mente pero me quiero esperar un poco gracias a todas hasta pronto.**


End file.
